TE LO DIJE¡¡¡
by lilu ghoul
Summary: Una adaptacion del libro "te lo dije" de su respectiva autora Megan Maxwell, con los personajes de como entrenar atu dragon y miraculous: ladybug. Espero que les guste. "Si regalaran un diamante por cada disgusto que da la vida, seria multimillonaria" penso marinett cuando encontro a su novio liado con su mejor amiga el dia antes de su boda.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

—Padre Democles. Padre Democles —casi gritó la mujer menuda de sonrisa

perpetua—. ¿A qué hora podemos venir a decorar la catedral?

—A la que ustedes quieran, señora —dijo el cura sin inmutarse.

—¡Mamá, por favor! —se quejó Marinette apurada, ordenándole callar.

—Sabine querida —pareció querer aclarar Nathalie, la futura suegra de

Marinette—. La empresa que organiza la boda se encargará de todo.

—Cuando se casó mi hija Theo con el duque de Morealto en la estupendisísima

iglesia de los Jerónimos —mencionó Botan, amiguísima de Nathalie—,

hicieron un arreglo floral cuquísimo, con tulipanes frescos traídos especialmente de

Holanda.

—¡ Vaya! —sonrió Sabiene, la madre de Marinette, que no sabía cómo acertar con

aquella finolis—. Y para qué fueron hasta Holanda, con las flores tan preciosas que

tenemos en España —antes de que Marinette pudiera decir nada murmuró—. Si

alguna vez queréis flores de las buenas, la gitana de mi barrio tiene de todo, sin

necesidad de ir hasta Holanda.

—Seguro que sí —a Nathalie no podía dejar de desagradarle la vulgaridad de

aquella mujer—. Pero repito. Las flores de la boda serán preciosas.

—No lo dudo ¡chata! —puso punto y seguido ganándose una reprochadora

mirada de su hija—. Pero como madre de la novia quiero saber qué flores son.

En verdad tampoco le importaba tanto, pero si creía esa pija de la Moraleja que la

iba a callar ¡Lo llevaba claro!

—Mamá; ¡Déjalo ya! —le pidió Marinette poniendo los ojos en blanco ¿Por qué su

madre no se podía callar? La estaba dejando en ridículo.

—Marinette, cielito —alardeó su suegra con petulancia—, quiero que sepas que los

encargados de organizar la boda son los mismos que organizaron la boda de la hija

del ex presidente del Gobierno.

—Eres un encanto, Nathalie. Tú siempre tan atenta —contestó Marinette, que esperó

que con aquella respuesta su madre se diera por vencida, y finalizase el tema de las

flores. Pero no.

—Sabine —continuó Nathalie, clavando en ella sus gélidos ojos claros, tan

iguales a los de su hijo que parecían provenir de la misma piedra de Neptuno—. Yo

soy una mujer muy exigente. Y para la boda de mi hijo exijo lo mejor ¡cueste lo que

cueste! —afirmó y miró a sus amigas, quienes asintieron—. Quiero que mis mil cien

invitados, gente ilustre, recuerden la boda de Ivan como un evento maravilloso.

¿Acaso no quieres lo mismo para tus quince invitados?

En esto último había más veneno que en las glándulas urticantes de una familia

numerosa de cobras del desierto.

—Por supuesto ¡chata! —no se amilanó Sabine, aunque sí se mostró incrédula

con la poca educación de aquella estúpida, y lo que más deseaba en aquel momento

era meterle uno de los candelabros del altar por el culo. Pero tras mirar a su hija, a

quien notaba incómoda con su presencia, disimuló con dignidad la sensación de

inferioridad que aquellas imbéciles le hacían sentir, y prefirió no decir nada más.

—Los organizadores —añadió Nathalie con malicia—. Tienen muy claro que esto es

la Catedral de la Almudena. No una iglesia de barrio.

—¡No me digas! —a Sabine le estaba costando la vida estarse callada—. ¡Qué

clasistas!

«Aquello empezaba aparecerse mucho a su peor pesadilla», pensó Marinette,

mientras el pulso le palpitaba en la sien como un corazón automático. Necesitaba un

minuto, sólo un minuto.

—Disculpadme un segundo. Tengo una llamada —las interrumpió, apretando los

labios y dirigiéndose hacia una pequeña puerta lateral.

—Yo también tengo que hacer una llamada urgente —se disculpó su amiga Chloe

con una estudiada sonrisa y salió detrás de Marinnete.

Cuando llegó a su altura la encontró hiperventilando.

—¡Esto es una pesadilla! —jadeó la novia que abrió su bolso Gucci. Necesitaba un

cigarrillo—. ¿A qué está jugando mi madre? Dios ¡Por qué no se calla!

—Tranquilízate, sólo está dando su opinión —susurró su amiga.

—Todo esto es culpa de Rose, la imbécil de mi secretaria —bufó rabiosa—. Por

su culpa, mi madre está aquí. A la puñetera calle la voy a mandar cuando regrese. ¡A

la puñetera calle!

—Escúchame y respira —señaló Chloe, quien con solo pensar en tener una madre

tan vulgar como Sabine, palideció de horror—. Mañana es tu gran día. ¡El día que

llevamos planeando desde hace un año! Piensa en lo ¡cool! y guapa que estarás con

los dos preciosos vestidos que Gabriel ha creado para ti.

Pero la cara de Marinette no decía eso.

—Mañana todo va a salir mal. ¡Lo sé! Lo intuyo.

—No digas tonterías. Estarás tan fantástica que nadie se fijará en ciertos

personajes. Y cuando Kim te vea, no podrá apartar los ojos de su peluche

preferido.

«Peluche» «Peluchito». Así la llamaba Kim en la intimidad. Pocas personas lo

conocían, excepto Chloe.

La primera vez que Marinette y Kim se vieron fue en una famosa tienda de

muñecas situada en la Gran Vía madrileña. Chloe y ella compraban un enorme

peluche para Abi, una amiga. Y fue tal el flechazo que Kim sintió, que la

persiguió día y noche, hasta que consiguió una cita con ella.

—Espero que tengas razón —asintió aceptando el abrazo de su amiga—. Gracias

Chloe. Eres maravillosa. Siempre sabes lo que necesito.

Era cierto. Chloe a diferencia del resto del mundo, la entendía. Se habían conocido

en una cena de empresa, siete años atrás, convirtiéndose desde entonces en íntimas

amigas.

Aquella era la época en la que estaba sola, muy sola. Chloe, era diez años mayor

que Marinette, además de la hermana del director de su empresa, algo que en cierta

forma le arregló la vida. ¡Para qué negarlo! Aquella poderosa mujer la tomó bajo su

protección, la moldeó a su imagen y semejanza, y le enseñó un mundo más selecto y

lujoso que el que ella nunca hubiera esperado conocer. Con el tiempo, cuando los

asociados de la empresa animados por Chloe le ofrecieron una oportunidad, Marinette

fue lista y la aprovechó.

—Para eso estamos las amigas —respondió Chloe, mientras subida en sus

taconazos observaba a Kim aparcar su biplaza rojo encima de la acera y acercarse a

ellas—. ¿No crees, querido?

—Buenos días señoritas.

Dijo aquel tipazo de hombre haciendo acto de presencia.

—¡Kim! —exclamó Marinette mientras se escabullía del abrazo de su amiga para

sonreír a su guapo y metrosexual novio.

—¿Qué te ocurre peluche? —preguntó tras un casto beso.

—Tu suegra está ahí dentro —señaló Chloe, antes de que Marinette pudiera contestar.

—Entiendo —asintió torciendo el gesto y colocándose el cuello de su camisa—. Iré

entrando, antes de que a mamá le dé un ataque.

Y tras una breve sonrisa a Marinette, Kim entró en la catedral. Nunca le había

gustado la madre de su futura mujer, y estaba seguro de que a su mamá tampoco.

En efecto, nada más entrar en la catedral las encontró junto al altar, cuchicheando

sobre la decoración de la iglesia. Se acercó a ellas con su más higiénica sonrisa.

—Hola mamá —besó en la mejilla a su progenitura, y dedicó una fría, pero

caballerosa sonrisa a Sabine—. ¿Algún problema, querida suegra?

—Ninguno, querido yerno —respondió con la misma frialdad, mirándole sus

helados ojos azules.

No se soportaban. Lo sabían y procuraban dejarlo latente en sus escasos

encuentros. Sabine estaba segura de que Ivan intentaba separarla de su hija,

pero ella no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo. Era su hija y la adoraba a pesar de sus

continuos desprecios.

—Kim —murmuró Nathalie mientras Chloe, con su espectacular y sexy vestido

Armani, se acercaba—. Tu suegra está preocupada porque duda de que la empresa

que organiza la boda decore bien la iglesia.

—Querida suegra —respondió Kim acercándose a ella—. Tú sólo ocúpate de

llegar mañana sobria a las cinco en punto, que del resto me ocupo yo.

Tras mirarse con odio durante unos segundos, Sabine, con una retadora y fría

sonrisa, se volvió hacia el padre Democles. Necesitaba un poco de cordialidad,

aunque sólo fuera una mirada.

Con un cigarro en la mano, Marinette intentaba calmar su ansiedad. La presencia de

su madre en la catedral la llenaba de inseguridades. ¿Qué estaría pensando su

suegra?

Se apoyó en la pared y pensó en lo fácil que hubiera sido si Kim no se hubiera

dejado embaucar por su madre, o sea, por su finísima suegra. Tenían que haberse

casado con una boda íntima. Pero no. Al final aquello se convirtió en un bodorrio de

¡mil ciento quince invitados!

Nathalie, su suegra, se había encargado de que la petición de mano apareciera

publicada en las páginas de sociedad, en especial y a todo color en la revista Hola.

Precisamente aquello había sido el detonante para que su madre, y algunas vecinas

de toda la vida, se enteraran de su boda.

—Vaya. Vaya. Mi hermanita pecando como los simples mortales.

Marinette al escuchar aquella voz se puso aún más tensa. ¡Su hermana! La

especialista en problemas acababa de aparecer. Así que sólo tuvo que levantar la

mirada para encontrarse con la guasona sonrisa de Astrid, que se acercaba a ella

junto con su amigo Tuffut.

—No me lo puedo creer —casi gritó Marinette al ver la indumentaria de su

hermana—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecer así vestida?

—¡Te lo dije! —le advirtió Tuffut a su amiga, y dando un beso a Marinette se

posicionó entre las dos.

—Sí. Pero yo dije que mi hermana llevaría un estirado moño alto y traje oscuro de

marca —respondió Astrid cogiendo los cinco euros que Tuffut le entregaba.

—Os encanta incordiarme ¿verdad? —replicó la aludida mirándoles con cara de

pocos amigos.

—Nos encanta ver cómo se te infla la vena del cuello, sí —sonrió Suikotsu.

«Llevo tiempo sin verte, y sigues igual de borde, querida hermana», pensó Sango,

acercándose a ella en plan tregua para darle un beso. Marinette se movió, la mano de

Sango dio en el cigarro y éste, a su vez, se aplastó contra la camisa de seda beige.

—¡Por Dios Astrid! —gritó Marinette al ver la quemadura—. Te has cargado la

camisa de Carolina Herrera.

—¡Serás imbécil! —respondió indignada—. Y yo me he quemado en la mano.

¡Pero claro! Es más importante tu carísima camisa de marca ¿verdad, pija insensible?

—gritó sin importarle la gente que pasaba por la calle.

—¡Ya estamos! —suspiró Tuffut, que ya sabía lo que se avecinaba—. Comienza la

lucha.

—Prefiero ser como soy —gritó Marinette que miró las oscuras ojeras de su

hermana— a una fracasada, aspirante a escritora, como tú.

—¡Serás bruja!

—¡Futura señora bruja para ti! —interrumpió Marinette con altivez—. Y por cierto,

¿cómo te atreves a aparecer al ensayo de mi boda, vestida con vaqueros y camiseta

que pone «Colega, salva las ballenas»?

—Porque sabía que no te gustaría ni a ti, ni al imbécil de tu novio —afirmó

agriamente.

—¡Estúpida!

—¡Pija de mierda!

—Chicas. Chicas. ¡Por favor! —intervino Tuffut, que intentó poner paz—. ¡Basta

ya! No podemos estar toda la vida igual.

—Tienes razón —asintió Astrid, y mirando con dureza a su hermana espetó—.

Me piro de esta comedia absurda. Pero antes te voy a decir una cosita, señorita

triunfadora. Si estoy aquí, es porque mamá me lo ha pedido. No porque yo quiera

tener nada que ver contigo ni con tu nueva familia.

Marinette, al escuchar la amargura en la voz de su hermana, supo que se había

pasado. Lo sabía. Pero era incapaz de dar marcha atrás.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó Sabine, quién al escuchar las voces había

corrido hacía la puerta seguida por Kim y Chloe—. ¡Vaya! Pero si han llegado mis

otros dos tesoros —y sintiéndose más segura miró al estirado de su yerno—. Iré a

avisar a tu madre. Estoy segura de que le encantará conocerlos.

Con una desafiante sonrisa y antes de que nadie pudiera moverse, Sabine

desapareció en el interior de la catedral.

—¡Vaya pintas! —se mofó Kim tras una barrido de arriba abajo.

—Como suelte por mi boquita lo que yo pienso de la tuya —respondió Astrid—.

Ten por seguro que lo vas a lamentar.

—Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos —murmuró Tuffut acercándose a Astrid,

quien temblaba a pesar de su aparente tranquilidad.

Habían pasado casi dos años desde su último y desafortunado encuentro. Pero

aún le dolía recordar cómo Marinette le negó ayuda a su madre cuando llegó al límite

de su adicción.

—Barbie. Barbie. ¿Aprenderás alguna vez modales? —preguntó Chloe acercándose

a Marinette quien, callada, observaba la escena—. Si sigues así, conseguirás ser más

vulgar que tu madre. Es más. Ya hueles a barato.

—¡Serás hija de puta! —la insultó Tuffut con desprecio.

—¡Basta ya! —gritó Marinette, pero nadie le hizo caso.

—Si no te importa «sanguijuela recauchutada» —aclaró Astrid que no podía

soportar a ninguno de ellos, y mucho menos a Chloe—. Mi nombre es Astrid. Y si no

quieres probar mis modales de barrio no vuelvas a mencionar a mi madre, o te juro

que te tragas los dientes de conejo que tienes —y volviéndose a su hermana espetó—.

Siento vergüenza de ti. ¿Cómo puedes permitir que hablen así de mamá?

En ese momento se escucharon voces de mujer y Tuffut, no dispuesto a que

Sabine se enterara de lo que ocurría, fue el primero en reaccionar.

—Sabine. Estás guapísima —corrió a besarla—. Pero muy, muy guapa. Ese vestido

te sienta fenomenal. Pareces una artistaza.

—Gracias tesoro —sonrió luciendo su nuevo vestido de C&A.

Sabine Cheng a pesar de sus 55 años y de una vida no muy fácil, era una mujer

atractiva y resultona.

—Hola mami —saludó Astrid mordiéndose la lengua. Odiaba a esa gente, pero

le gustara o no, el relamido aquel iba a ser su cuñado.

Y con paso lento y cuchicheos, el grupo heterodoxo de invitados entró en la

catedral para ensayar la que sería, en palabras de Nathalie, la «boda más cuca del

año»


	2. Chapter 2

**Si lo se he tardado pero he tenido algunos problemas con la escuela pero ya los resolvi eso creo, sin mas que decir disfruten del capitulo.**

 **.-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Como entrenar atu dragon y miraculos lady bug no son mios si no a sus respectivos autores asi como telodije.**

Te Lo Dije

Capítulo 2

Marinette, tras llamar a la oficina y vociferar de muy malos modos a Rose, paró

un taxi. De camino al hotel, mientras escuchaba a su madre hablar con Tuffnut sobre

su nueva peluquería, observó con disimulo a su hermana. Se había cortado el pelo y

estaba más delgada. Además, tenía ojeras.

Ajena a todo, Astrid miraba por la ventanilla. ¡Odiaba tener que seguir con

aquella farsa! Pero era incapaz de dejar sola a su madre en un momento así.

Cuando el taxi paró ante el Hotel A.C. Santo Mauro, Marinette fue la primera en

bajar

—Mamá. Por favor —dijo sin tacto—. Prométeme que no le pedirás al camarero

una bolsa para llevarte lo que no te comas, y que tendrás cuidado con la bebida.

—Por supuesto hija —respondió Sabine, que iba ya agarrada a Tuffnut, quién al

escuchar aquello sonrió. Todavía recordaba la última vez que asistieron juntos a una

boda. Sabine tuvo langostinos congelados para un mes.

—Mamá no bebe desde hace más de un año ¡estúpida! —bufó Astrid, molesta

por aquel comentario, notando cómo la mirada de su madre le pedía tranquilidad.

—Eso espero —suspiró sin mirarles—. De todas formas, procurad no decir ni

hacer nada que pueda comprometerme.

—Y tú no olvides —respondió Astrid apartándose de ella— que aunque seamos

de barrio, tenemos educación, hermanita.

Tras escuchar aquello, sin inmutarse, Marinette con paso firme entró en el hotel. De

pronto sintió cómo la piel se le erizaba. ¿Qué hacían sus jefes y los compañeros de

paddle de Kim allí?

Como pudo, dibujó una estupenda sonrisa, poco antes de que las manos de Muso,

un conocido de Kim, la agarraran y se la llevaran.

—Quieren un canapé —dijo un camarero dirigiéndose a los recién llegados—.

Señora Cheng y señor Fujimoto.

Tuffnut miró al camarero... aquella cara.

—¡Anda, vecino! —quien lo reconoció fue Astrid—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tuffnut cayó en la cuenta. Aquel chico que les servía canapés en una bandeja

plateada era el vecino cañón del bloque de Astrid.

—Mulch —consiguió balbucear Tuffnut—. No sabía que trabajaras aquí.

—Llevo seis meses —respondió a la vez que indicaba a Sabine dónde estaban

los baños—. Y vosotros, ¿qué hacéis en un lugar como éste, con lo más fino de

Madrid?

—El idiota —respondió Astrid desconcertándole.

—¡Camarero! —gritó en ese momento Chloe, acercándose hasta ellos más tiesa que

un ajo—. Haga el favor de traerme ahora mismo un Martini seco, sin aceituna.

—Enseguida señora —respondió el chico, y dejando la bandeja en una mesa

cercana se marchó.

—¿Dónde habrá aparcado la escoba? —murmuró Astrid señalando a Chloe.

—Seguro que ni la aparca. La pliega y se la mete por el culo. Así consigue ir tan

tiesa —respondió Tuffnut comenzando a reír.

Pero la risa se les congeló cuando vieron cómo Mulch estaba siendo recriminado

por Chloe y por Marinette.

—¡Soy alérgica al ácido linoleico de las aceitunas! —vociferó Chloe con altivez—. Y

si por el despiste de un incompetente camarero como tú hubiera dado un sorbo de

esa copa, ahora mismo estaría en urgencias.

—Deberías poner más atención a tu trabajo —aseveró Marinette—. No olvides que

estás trabajando en el Hotel Santo Mauro. No en un burguer de carretera. Si no estás

capacitado para saber lo que es una aceituna deja este trabajo ¿Has entendido?

—Si señora. Lo siento señora —se disculpó por enésima vez Mulch. Y tras una

seña del maitre desapareció, momento que aprovechó un preocupado Tuffnut para ir

tras él.

Una vez entraron a las cocinas, Mulch abrió la puerta de una pequeña sala y tras

cerrarla con frustración, dio un par de puñetazos a una mesa. Tuffnut, comprendiendo

su frustración y tocándole en el hombro le invito a sentarse. Momento en que Mulch

comenzó a contar detalles de aquellos pijos.

—¡Malditas víboras! —se quejó Mulch que se quitó la chaquetilla de camarero y

se encendió un cigarrillo—. Como dice mi abuela «Dios las cría y ellas se juntan».

—Qué razón tiene tu abuela —asintió Tuffnut incapaz de dejar de mirar la tableta

de chocolate que se marcaba bajo la camiseta de Mulch.

—¿Sabes lo mejor de todo? —indicó el camarero enfadado—. Que la idiota de la

morena no tiene ni remota idea de que la otra víbora y el imbécil de su novio, tienen

una suite privada en el hotel que visitan muy a menudo.

Al escuchar aquello a Tuffnut se le erizaron los pelos como escarpias, y olvidándose

de los duros abdominales de Mulch, pensó. ¡La que se va a montar!

Astrid, todavía alucinada por el estúpido comportamiento de su hermana, cogió

una copa de cava. El tiempo que estuvo sola se dedicó a observar el absurdo mundo

de triunfadores en el que se movía Marinette. Trajes de marca. Relojes caros. Coches de

lujo. Ostentación y más ostentación.

—¡Estoy flipando, Tuffnut! —dijo cuando éste se acercó—. Pero si esos horteras van

vestidos como los que cantaban «Amo a Laura»

—Tengo un notición —a pesar de la excitación, habló en voz baja, mirando a

ambos lados—. Cuando te lo cuente no te lo vas a creer.

—Si vas a decirme que las tetas de aquella rubia son falsas, ya lo sé —respondió

sin percatarse de la inquietud de su amigo—. ¡Por Dios pero si parecen dos naranjas!

—Astrid, escucha. Me ha dicho Mulch que...

—Qué lugar más interesante —interrumpió Sabine acercándose hasta ellos.

—Sí mamá. Es como estar en el museo de los horrores.

Y antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada, Sabine cogió un cenicero de loza

con el logotipo del hotel y se lo guardó en el bolso.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Astrid.

—Hija. Son monísimos. Además, tienen un montón.

—Esa lámpara, Sabine —se mofó Tuffnut—. Te quedaría coquetísima en el

recibidor.

—¡Maldita sea! Me he traído el bolso pequeño —sonrió con picardía.

—¿Sabes lo que te digo mamá? Que tienes razón. Qué tienen muchos y que cojas

un par de ellos para mí también.

—Disculpen —tosió alguien justo detrás de ellos, paralizándolos—. Me acaba de

revelar mi encantadora futura nuera que ustedes son su familia.

«Joder, joder, nos ha pillado», pensó Astrid, antes de responder:

—Pues va a ser que sí —asintió tapando a su madre.

—Mamá —dijo Marinette, agarrada del brazo de aquel hombre que les había

hablado—. Quería presentarte a mi futuro suegro, el padre de Kim. El señor Tom Dupain. Dueño de este hotel, y de muchos otros.

Tom, el caballero impecablemente vestido que tenían ante ellos, era un hombre

canoso de estatura media y sonrisa bonachona. Algo que impresionó a Sabine.

—Encantada de conocerle Señor Dupain —saludó Tom con amabilidad.

—Llámame Tom. ¡Por favor! —aclaró guiñándole un ojo.

—De acuerdo —asintió pestañeando de tal forma que Marinette casi se atragantó—.

Tom, quiero aprovechar la oportunidad de decirte que tienes un hotel precioso.

—Gracias Sabine. ¿Puedo llamarte así? —preguntó, bajando la voz, mientras la

madre de Marinette asentía bajo la atenta mirada de sus hijas—. De todos los hoteles

que poseo éste es mi preferido. Siempre he pensado que este hotel, como algunas

mujeres, tiene un encanto especial.

«¿Sabine está ligando?» pensó Tuffnut.

—Unos amigos que vinieron a Madrid —dijo para parecer interesado—, quedaron

encantados con el hotel.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, muchacho —aunque seguía con sus ojos clavados en

Sabine, que se afanaba por cerrar un bolso que se empeñaba en explotar—.

Intentamos dar a nuestra clientela el mejor servicio. En los últimos meses hemos

incluido sistema WIFI en las habitaciones, servicio 24 horas, minibar gratuito,

servicio de mayordomía, además de un maitre y sumiller excepcionales.

—Contratar a Philippe L'lsidre-Brac como sumiller ha sido algo maravilloso —

añadió Marinette segundos antes de que Abi, la amiga de su suegra, la tomara por la

cintura y se la llevara.

«¿Por qué todos se la llevaban?» pensó con frustración Marinette.

—Tom, a riesgo de parecerte inculta —preguntó Sabine—. ¿Qué es un

mosiller?

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Astrid, volviendo la cabeza para comprobar que Marinette

no la había escuchado. Pero sus ojos se clavaron en su futuro cuñado y en el hombre

que estaba con él ¿Por qué se miraban así?

—Eso es lo que quería contarte —susurró Tuffnut dándole un discreto empujón—.

Parece ser que el machote de Kim tiene más pluma que un edredón nórdico.

—Querida sabine —continuó Tom, ajeno a lo que Tuffnut y Astrid hablaban—. Un

sumiller es el profesional que se encarga de comprar el vino para nuestro restaurante

y sugerir a nuestra clientela qué vino tomar con cada comida.

Astrid apenas sí podía creerlo. ¿Kim era gay? ¡Imposible! Su hermana se había

vuelto pija y tonta. Pero ¿ciega e idiota también?

Pocos segundos después, el maitre les indicó que podían pasar al salón. Marinette,

con gesto serio, observó desde su posición cómo su hermana y Tuffnut se sentaban en

un lateral de la mesa. Y le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando vio que su suegro, tras

unas palabras con el maitre, se dirigía hacia ellas acompañado de su madre, quién

con una sonrisa, se sentó a su lado.

La comida comenzó con normalidad. Tuffnut se sentó entre su adorada mamá y

Tom, y Marinette entre su suegro y Sabine, quienes no pararon de hablar, reír y

bromear. Pero cuando creyó que todo estaba controlado, el corazón le latió

desbocado al ver como, animado por su suegra, Tom llamó al sumiller y le pidió para

sabine diferentes vinos de degustación. Horrorizada, Marinette miró a su suegra,

quién con una frialdad digna de «Cruella de Vil» le retiró la mirada. ¿Por qué hacía

eso? ¿Acaso no sabía el problema que tenía su madre con la bebida?

Sabine, que podía ser humilde pero no tonta, sonrió ante aquella mala jugada

de su futura consuegra.

«La muy bruja» pensó, y dando unas palmaditas en la mano de su hija para

tranquilizarla, le sorprendió cuando le confesó a Tom que ella no podía beber nada

de alcohol porque era una alcohólica en rehabilitación. Por lo que Tom, tras asentir al

escuchar aquello, la animó a continuar con aquella rehabilitación, llamó de nuevo al

sumiller y, ante la rabia de Nathalie, le indicó sin dar explicaciones que no trajera los

vinos de degustación.

Desde su mesa, Astrid y Tuffnut observaron con orgullo cómo Sabine, rechazó

lo que años atrás habría sido su perdición. Pero centrando de nuevo sus miradas en

Kim, vieron incrédulos cómo éste sonreía hacia Chloe y hacia su acompañante, el

hombre al que minutos antes lanzaba extrañas miradas.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó Tuffnut en voz baja—Pero si están haciendo un trío delante

de todos. Se miran con más morbo que vergüenza.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! Al engominado le gusta la carne y el pescado.

—El pescado que le gusta —asintió Tuffnut observando al rubiales de metro

ochenta, fibroso y musculado—. Tengo que reconocer, que es muy... pero que muy

fresco.

—¿Crees que la tonta de mi hermana lo sabe? —preguntó al ver cómo aquélla

hablaba con su suegro, sin percatarse de aquel sucio tonteo.

—Yo creo que no tiene ni idea —respondió Tuffnut pinchando ensalada de

bogavante con guacamole—. Recuerda lo que ocurrió cuando se enteró que Fred se la

pegaba con la hija de la panadera.

—Pobre chaval —sonrió al recordarlo— Creo que le dejó eunuco de por vida.

—Mari está tan absorta con su trabajo y en demostrarse que es una más de ellos

que no ve nada más —y dándole un codazo para llamar su atención le indicó—. Allá

van la recauchutada y el pescado fresco.

En ese momento, un camarero les preguntó si habían acabado, y tras asentir,

pusieron ante ellos un exquisito segundo plato.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Tuffnut.

—Aquí pone atún rojo con tocino ibérico al perfume de romero.

—Dios, ¡qué buena pinta tiene! —a Tuffnut se le hacía la boca agua.

—Mejor que lo que estoy mirando yo ¡seguro!

Incrédulos, observaron cómo Kim tras levantarse de la mesa, desaparecía por la

misma puerta que lo había hecho la recauchutada y el fresco. Astrid, soltando la

servilleta con disimulo, se levantó junto a Tuffnut. Y como dos fantasmas, traspasaron

aquella puerta encontrándose en los aseos. Una vez confirmado lo que ambos

intuían, salieron por donde habían entrado.

—¡La madre que los parió! —sopló Astrid incrédula, tras meter en un carro de

limpieza los pantalones que con cuidado había cogido—. Pero cómo pueden tener la

poca vergüenza de estar ahí dentro follando como conejos. ¡Los tres!

—Por Dios —resopló Tuffnut acalorado—. ¡Qué bochorno!

—¿Por qué tengo que enterarme yo, y no ella? —bufó al ver desde lejos a su

hermana sonreír mientras comía—. ¿Cómo voy a permitir que se case mañana,

sabiendo que es un mentiroso? No puedo. No puedo callarme.

—Astridi —señaló Tuffnut con afecto—. Marinette nos va a odiar el resto de su

vida.

—Prefiero que me odie a que siga equivocada —respondió con decisión

Así que, prefabricándose unas falsas sonrisas, se acercaron a Sabine que nada

más verlos venir intuyó problemas.

—Sabine, cielo —susurró Tuffnut apurado—. Te necesitamos.

Sin necesidad de preguntar se levantó, mientras Astrid se agachaba junto a su

hermana.

—Mari ¿podrías acompañarme un momento? Tengo que enseñarte algo

importante.

—¿Ahora mismo? —siseó clavándole una mirada asesina.

—Sí. Ahora mismo —asintió Astrid y mirando a Nathelie, la madre de Kim

dijo—. Venga usted también, le encantará la sorpresa.

Con una sonrisa más falsa que un billete de un euro, Marinette se levantó.

—Espero por vuestro bien —sentenció siguiéndoles junto a su madre, su suegra y

las insoportables amigas de aquélla—. Que lo que vayáis a enseñarnos, sea algo

importante. Porque como no sea así os juro que os vais a enterar.

—Tú sí que te vas a enterar —exclamó Astrid. Y tras entrar en el baño, soltó una

patada a una de las puertas de cristal, que saltó en añicos. Después, dándose la

vuelta, sin querer mirar los ojipláticos ojos de las demás, preguntó—. ¿Consideras

esto importante?

Nathalie, consciente del escándalo y de la comprometedora situación en que se

encontraba su hijo, de rodillas entre aquellos dos, hizo un amago de desmayo siendo

Sabine y Tuffnut quienes la sujetaron. Sus amigas estaban demasiado alucinadas.

Aquellos tres habían sido pillados. De eso, a nadie le quedaba la menor duda.

—Buen Yoko geri —felicitó Tuffnut, indicándole con la mirada que mirase a sus

pies.

—Dar clases de karate es lo que tiene —asintió Astrid sonriendo al reconocer el

fino vestido de Chloe. Y aprovechando la confusión del momento, se agachó y con

disimulo hizo una pelota con la seda.

—¡No te muevas! —gritó Chloe escondiéndose tras «el pescado fresco», que rojo

como un tomate en rama, miraba la cara de todos intentando taparse con las manos

sus vergüenzas.

—Maldita sea... ¿Pero quien...? —gritó Kim pero no terminó la frase al ver la

cantidad de ojos que les observaban.

—¡¿Kim?! —gritó KNathelie al ver a su hijo en aquel estado—. Pero hijo ¿qué estas

haciendo?

—Si quiere —se mofó Astrid— se lo explico yo.

—¡Bendito sea Dios! —se persignó Sabine al ver aquello.

Incrédulo por lo que estaba pasando, y sin apenas moverse, Kim clavó su

mirada gélida en una pálida Marinette.

—Peluche —dijo Kim paralizado ante tanta gente—. Lo siento. Dame la

oportunidad de poder explicarme.

—Tendrá poca vergüenza —susurró Tuffnut cogiendo con disimulo el vestido de

seda que Astrid le pasaba a escondidas y salía del baño.

—Por Dios —gritó Chloe avergonzada—. ¿Quieren dejar de mirarnos con esas

caras? ¿Dónde está mi vestido?

—Chloe. —se mofó Astrid—. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a comportarte?

Si sigues así todos descubrirán lo que eres.

—No consiento que...

—Tú, zorra ¡cállate! —vociferó Marinette clavando sus oscuros ojos en ella.

—¡Marinette! —gritó su suegra—. Cuida tu vocabulario.

—Eh...cuchi-cuchi —señaló Sabine a aquella odiosa mujer—. ¡A callar!

—Te consideraba mi amiga. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? —dijo Marinette, y

volviéndose hacia Kim sus ojos brillaron aún con más furia y dolor—. Y tú... tú

eres...

No consiguió decir más. Le temblaba todo. Aquella situación era tan de folletín

barato, que por un momento Marinette pensó que estaba soñando. Pero no. No soñaba.

Estaba sucediendo. Aquellos eran Kim, Chloe y Muso. Estaban desnudos ante ella, y

no sabían qué decir.

—Esto no puede salir de aquí —gritó nathalie intentando cerrar la puerta de

entrada a los baños. Pero era imposible. sabine no la dejaba—. ¡Nadie debe

enterarse! ¡Cierra la puerta!

—¿Sabes, doña remilgos? —señaló sabine—. En este momento no deberías

preocuparte por eso. Deberías preocuparte por cómo se sienten tu hijo y mi hija. La

gente que diga y que piense lo que les dé la gana.

—¡Tú que sabrás! Si perteneces a la chusma de barrio —espetó con despreció, justo

en el momento que Tuffnut entraba de nuevo. Había tirado el vestido de Chloe en el

mismo cesto de la limpieza donde minutos antes, Astrid había arrojado los

pantalones de los otros dos.

—¡Nathalie! —vociferó Tom, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en un

discreto segundo plano—. No creo que sea necesario ser tan desagradable.

—Oiga señora —intervino Tuffnut dispuesto a soltar su lengua—. Sin faltar. O aquí

faltamos todos.

—¡Cállate Tom! Es mi hijo —indicó Chloe. Estaba exasperada, y volviéndose

hacia Sabine continuó—. Desde cuándo una borracha, un peluquero de barrio y

una vividora sin rumbo van a decirme a mí lo que debo decir o pensar.

—¡Váyase a la mierda señora! —explotó Astrid al escuchar aquello, y sintiendo

cómo la rabia se apoderaba de ella gritó—. Como alguien más vuelva a insultar a mi

madre juro que soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

—Tranquila, tesoro —murmuró sabine—. No ofende quien quiere, sino quien

puede.

—Pero yo puedo —escupió nathalie atrayendo la mirada de Marinette—. Tú hija se

marchó de casa, harta de tus borracheras.

—A la gorda esta —gritó Tuffnut—, le arranco el moño.

—¡Cállate maricón! —vociferó Kim.

—¿Quién es más maricón? —preguntó sabine mirándole con odio—. El que se

muestra como es. O el que lo niega, llama maricón a los demás, pero en la intimidad

se pirra por un rubiazo.

—Por cierto Kim —indicó Tuffnut mirándole—. Por si no lo has pillado, va por ti.

—Pero… ¿Quiénes os creéis que sois para hablarnos así? —chilló nathalie.

—Son mi familia ¿Te parece poco? —respondió Marinette con la vena del cuello a

punto de estallar. Estaba aflorando algo de su interior que llevaba tiempo olvidado.

Se volvió hacia su suegra, aún tenía mucho que decirle—. Te guste o no. Son mi

familia. Y a partir de este instante, te agradecería que eligieras muy bien tus palabras

y tus modales cuando quieras dirigirte a cualquiera de ellos. Porque te informo, por

si no lo sabes, que puedo ser tan dañina como tú —y señalando a Chloe que la miraba

horrorizada concluyó—. No olvides que he tenido una estupenda maestra.

—¡Viva la madre que te parió! —gritó emocionado Tuffnut.

—¡Olé mi hermana y su vena del cuello! —aplaudió Astrid.

—Qué pico de oro tiene mi niña —se enorgulleció sabine, ganándose una

tímida sonrisa de su hija mayor.

—En cuanto a ti, Kim —prosiguió Marinette con firmeza—. A partir de este

momento, tú y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar. La boda se anula.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Imposible! —chilló nathalie histérica. Mientras Kim,

de un salto, se levantó del suelo dejando sus atributos al aire para satisfacción de las

amigas de su madre.

—¡Peluche! Espera —llamó mientras buscaba su ropa. ¿Dónde estaba su ropa?—.

No me hagas esto. No me dejes así. Tenemos que hablar. Necesito hablar. ¡Peluche!

Vuelve. No te vayas.

—Kim. Ya no soy tu peluche, y repito. No tengo nada más que hablar contigo —

sentenció Marinette y aceptando la mano de Tuffnut, se marchó.

—¡Dios mío! Qué bochorno —gimió nathalie horrorizada—, la boda, ¿qué diré a

los invitados? ¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Yo te recomendaría, chata —sonrió sabine con el móvil en la mano—, que

comenzaras a llamar a tus mil cien invitados. De mis quince, tranquila, me encargo

yo.

—¡Todo esto es culpa tuya y de ese marica! —gritó Kim a Astrid—. Vosotros.

¡Chusma de mierda! sois los culpables de todo.

—¿De verdad lo crees así? —preguntó Astrid y acercándose a él, le cogió por los

testículos, ante la sorpresa de todos. Y retorciéndoselos con verdadero placer, le

susurró al oído mientras Hoyo palidecía de dolor—. Si vuelves a acercarte a mi

hermana, aunque sea para pedirle la hora. Te juro que te los arranco y me hago unos

pendientes con ellos.

—¡Que alguien llame a la policía! —gritó Chloe asustada. Pero nadie se movió.

—Eh... zorrón verbenero ¿Has visto qué mona has salido en la foto? —se mofó

sabine enseñándole su móvil mientras sonreía—. Seré clara y concisa. Si se te

ocurre tramar algo contra alguno de mis hijos, mañana seréis noticia.

Una vez dicho eso, sabine agarró de la mano a su hija Astrid y se marcharon.

—Tom. Por el amor de Dios. ¡Haz algo! —chilló Nathalie—. No te quedes ahí

mirando como un pasmarote.

—No querida —aclaró antes de salir detrás de sabine y de Astrid—. Es tu

hijo. No lo olvides.

Marinette, con el desconcierto aún instalado en su cara, salió de la mano de Tuffnut

del hotel, uniéndoseles pocos segundos después Astrid y su madre.

—Por favor, esperad un momento —llamó Tom, yendo tras ellos—. Os llevaré a

casa.

—No, Tom. Te lo agradezco, pero creo que es mejor que no —respondió Marinette,

observando cómo Astrid y Tuffnut se adelantaban para llamar al taxi.

—Siento muchísimo todo lo ocurrido —murmuró cogiéndole las manos con

cariño—. No sé qué decirte. Estoy tan confundido que...

—Nos hacemos cargo Tom —señaló Sabine y endureciendo la voz dijo—. Pero

lo mejor que podemos hacer en este momento es marcharnos de aquí.

—Lo entiendo. Por supuesto que sí —asintió tan confuso que Sabine sintió

deseos de acunarle—. No sé cómo disculparme por lo ocurrido. Ha sido algo

bochornoso que...

—Tú no tienes que disculparte por nada, eres una de las mejores personas que he

conocido en mi vida —susurró Marinette, y tras darle un abrazo dijo mientras

caminaba hacia su hermana—. Gracias por todo Tom, pero necesito marcharme.

—Sabine —llamó atrayendo la mirada de la mujer—. Para lo que necesitéis,

recuerda que estoy aquí. Por favor recuérdalo.

—Gracias Tom. Lo recordaré —y tras sonreírle caminó hacia sus hijos, quienes la

esperaban sentados en el taxi


	3. Chapter 3

Te Lo Dije  
Capitulo 3  
«Si regalaran un diamante por cada disgusto que da la vida, sería multimillonaria», pensó  
Marinett mirando por la ventanilla del taxi.  
Humillación. Desconcierto. Incredulidad. Todas aquellas complicadas palabras  
pasaban por la mente de Marinett mientras acompañada por su familia se dirigía a su  
casa.  
—Mari, tesoro mío —murmuró su madre sin dejar de mirarla—. ¿Vives aquí?  
—Sí mamá —asintió desde una nube; todo era confuso a su alrededor—. Vivo  
aquí.  
El taxi se había detenido ante uno de los rascacielos de Madrid, conocido como La  
Torre de Valencia. Situado en el cruce de las calles Menéndez Pelayo y O'Donell.  
Calles concurridas, llenas de vida y negocios.  
Frente al rascacielos se alzaba uno de los orgullos de Madrid, el parque del Retiro.  
Un parque cañí, considerado el gran pulmón verde del centro de la ciudad, donde  
naturaleza, deporte y ocio se empastaban en una excelente armonía.  
—¡Madre mía! —gritó Tuffnut incrédulo—. Pero si vives en la Torre de Valencia.  
¡Qué glamour chica!  
—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó Astrid cogiendo la vuelta que le tendía el taxista.  
—Cerca de año y medio —respondió sin mirarles, caminando hacia la puerta que  
mantenía abierta el portero. Al notar que no la seguían se volvió hacía ellos—. ¿Vais  
a subir o no?  
Al escuchar aquello los tres caminaron tras ella.  
Sin apenas mirarle, Marinett pasó ante el portero, que les saludó con una amable  
sonrisa. Introduciendo una llave en el ascensor enmoquetado subieron hasta el  
décimo piso en silencio. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Marinett salió,  
los tres observaron con curiosidad aquel rellano en color salmón. Nada que ver con  
los de sus pisos, donde los sábados olía a cocido y los domingos a chorizo frito.  
Marinett, ajena a cómo se miraban, maniobró con una llave en la única puerta del  
elegante rellano, y tras encender los halógenos del recibidor, tecleó en un pequeño  
panel a su derecha un código de seguridad.  
—Joder Mari. ¡Qué pasada! —silbó Tuffnut, consumidor nato de revistas de  
decoración—. Veo que te va lo minimalista.  
El orden imperaba en aquel lugar espacioso. Las puertas separadoras eran de  
vidrio templado. Las paredes vestían tonos degradados, donde colores como el beige  
y verde, unidos a los blancos, creaban una sensación de armonía y serenidad.  
El salón era funcional. Escasez de mobiliario, tonos verdes en los paneles  
japoneses y sillones de fino cuero marrón.  
—Sí Tuffnut. Me gusta lo minimalista. Para mí es importante el orden —asintió  
mirándole—. Dadme un momento. Me cambio de ropa y os enseño el piso.  
—Buena idea —asintió Astrid, y cuando ésta desapareció tras una de las puertas  
susurró—. Eh ¡vosotros dos! Os doy tres segundos para que desaparezcáis de aquí.  
—Pero si Mari ha dicho que nos quedemos —se quejó Sabine, que tenía  
curiosidad por seguir viendo más.  
—¿Crees que es el mejor momento para conocer la casa? Mami ¡por Dios! Acaba  
de anular su boda.  
—Tienes razón cariño —asintió—. Pero nos quedaremos, le haremos compañía.  
—Sabine —murmuró Tuffnut—. Creo que deberíamos dejarlas a solas. Astrid tiene  
razón. Ya habrá otro momento para visitar la casa.  
—Vale, vale, me rindo —asintió encaminándose hacia la puerta.  
—Si alguien puede gritar a Marinett —sonrió Tuffnut—, ésa es Astrid.  
—No os peleéis, tesoro. Dale esto —dijo Sabine sacando un cenicero. Pero al  
ver las caras de su hija y de Tuffnut, asintió—. Tenéis razón. Mejor me lo llevo.  
Astrid, tras cerrar la puerta con sigilo, regresó al salón, momento en el que su  
móvil vibró. Tras leer el mensaje decidió apagarlo. No le apetecía responder.  
Tanto orden y tanta limpieza daba sensación de poca vida, de poco uso. Mientras  
observaba le llamó la atención no ver ni una sola foto o algún detalle personal de  
Marinett. Aquel moderno salón era frío e impersonal, aunque reinaba el diseño, la  
marca y la tecnología más vanguardista. Televisión Loewe de 40 pulgadas con DVD  
reproductor y sonido Surround. Teléfono Bang & Olufsen. Equipo de música Sony…  
—¿Dónde están mamá y Tuffnut? —preguntó Marinett saliendo de una de las  
habitaciones.  
—Se han marchado a casa —respondió Astrid. Su hermana se había  
desmaquillado y quitado el moño. Estaba mucho más guapa.  
—¿Quieres tomar algo?  
—Una cerveza no estaría mal.  
—Cruzcampo ¿light o sin alcohol? —dijo mientras iba hacia la cocina.  
—¡No jodas, Mari! No me puedo creer que no tengas una cervecita normal y  
corriente —y entrando con su hermana en la moderna cocina murmuró mientras su  
hermana abría la nevera metalizada—. ¡Madre mía, qué pedazo de cocina!  
Sorpréndeme. ¿Qué más tienes para ofrecerme?  
—Coca Cola Zero. Coca Light. Pepsi Diet. Nestea sin azúcar y Tónica light.  
—Pero ¿Qué mierda de bebidas son ésas? —no, aquello no lo bebían las personas  
normales. Decidió recordarle el sabor de una Mahou—. Acompáñame. Buscaremos  
un sitio donde se pueda comprar bebida y comida decente.  
Sin ganas de polemizar, Marinett cogió su bolso de Tous y las llaves. Bajaron a la  
calle y entraron en la tienda del Vips, donde prefirió callar al ver lo que su hermana  
compraba. ¡Todo comida basura! Tras pagar, salieron del establecimiento con dos  
paquetes de cerveza Mahou cinco estrellas, una bolsa de patatas fritas al punto de  
sal, un par de pizzas cuatro quesos congeladas, y un tarro gigante de helado de  
chocolate.  
De nuevo en el piso, Marinett se encendió un cigarro, mientras su hermana, aún  
impresionada por la cocina, metía las pizzas en el horno.  
—Deberías hacer sólo una —informó Marinett—. Yo no tomo comida basura. Es  
alta en grasas, y baja en nutrientes.  
—Pero ¿y lo rica que está a pesar de sus calorías? —atacó Astrid que puso una  
cerveza Mahou fresquita ante su hermana, que la miró pero no cogió.  
—Esa mierda tiene efectos negativos para la salud. ¿No lo sabías?  
—Si el efecto de no tomarla es que me voy a volver como tú. ¡Horrorizada estoy!  
—Tú ríete. Pero comer fast food significa aumento de peso, elevado colesterol,  
digestiones difíciles, adicción y alteración del gusto.  
—Te encantaban los Whooper con queso, las patatas fritas, los aros de cebolla y los  
bocatas de calamares de la Plaza Mayor. ¿Qué narices te ha pasado?  
—Astrid. Hace tiempo decidí vivir mejor y más años comiendo sano —respondió  
retirando la cerveza que su hermana le había puesto delante.  
—Mari. Disfrutaras más de la vida si la vives y saboreas —no estaba dispuesta a  
dejarse convencer, así que le acercó de nuevo la cerveza.  
«Me estás buscando hermanita», pensó Marinett, pero respondió:  
—No pienso gritar, ni discutir, y tampoco voy a tomarme esa cerveza.  
—Yo tampoco voy a discutir —sonrió Astrid tomando un trago y poniéndola de  
nuevo donde estaba, la retó—. Pero te aseguro que vas a beber de ella. Y a morro.  
El momento temido por Marinett había llegado. Odiaba que su hermana pequeña  
supiera allanar el camino a su gusto, para luego entrar a matar. Pero no. ¡No pensaba  
entrar en ese juego! Ella tenía un autocontrol excelente y no iba a permitir que se lo  
derrumbase con una simple cerveza.  
Pero Astrid lo consiguió.  
—Muy bien —comenzó a gritar Marinett—. ¡A qué esperas! Estoy deseosa de  
escuchar alguna de tus antológicas y proletarias frasecitas —al ver cómo ésta se  
apoyaba en la encimera vociferó—. Estás disfrutando ¿verdad Barbie? Te ha  
encantado ver cómo he sido humillada delante de todos. ¡Oh Dios! Qué bien  
dormirás ¡Por fin a la pija de tu hermana le han dado un buen golpe! ¿Verdad?  
—Te lo dije, «peluche» —respondió con rabia al escuchar la palabra «Barbie».  
— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó con voz y gesto roto.  
—Te lo dije. Te dije que ese relamido no era bueno para ti. Que esa zorra  
recauchutada que cree que tiene veinticinco años era una víbora y una bruja de las  
peores. Que mamá se dejaría humillar por ti, y... —Pero no pudo continuar. El dolor  
alojado en los ojos de su hermana hizo que Astrid se acercara y la abrazara.  
Marinett, hundida, se aferró a ella y con aplomo escuchó cómo se habían enterado  
Tuffnut y Astrid de la vida sexual de Kim . Mulch, el camarero del hotel y vecino  
de Astrid, había sido quien les informó. El resto surgió sobre la marcha.  
—Gracias por estar aquí conmigo.  
—Siempre hemos estado contigo —pluralizo Astrid, pensando en Tuffnut y en su  
madre—. Pero habla con mamá. Lo necesita. Es cabezona como tú y no muestra su  
dolor.  
—Yo también necesito hablar con ella —antes eran buenas amigas, a pesar de ser  
madre e hija—. Astrid, perdóname por haber sido algo borde contigo en ocasiones.  
—¿Algo? —sonrió—. Matizando diré que tu nivel de borderío es continuo. Pero ¡lo  
siento chica! Conmigo no lo practiques. ¡Paso de ti cuando te pones así!  
—Eres increíble —sonrió Marinett.  
—Tú me enseñaste a ser así, Mari —respondió anhelando encontrar aquella  
hermana que un día se fue—. Me enseñaste a maquillarme, a ligar, a bailar sevillanas,  
a montar en bicicleta. Incluso a ponerme mi primera compresa. Siempre fuiste  
divertida y espontánea. Pero cuando mamá...  
—Lo siento —susurró avergonzada—. Eso no volverá a suceder.  
—Por supuesto. No te lo voy a permitir —sonrió Astrid—. Pienso controlar a  
partir de ahora todos tus ligues.  
—No quiero saber nada de hombres. Y como a alguno se le ocurra llamarme por  
algún nombre que no sea el mío. Te juro que le tiro a la cabeza lo que tenga en la  
mano.  
Tras reír ante aquel último comentario, Astrid, mirándose el reloj, comentó.  
—Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa. Tengo que sacar a Toothless.  
—¿Quién es Toothless?  
—Tu sobrino y mi perro. Una auténtica preciosidad.  
—Olvídalo. Los perros, los niños y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien.  
—Toothless es diferente. Créeme. Cuando lo conozcas lo comprenderás.  
Una hora después, y conduciendo su Audi TT Coupé plateado, llegaron a su  
barrio. El barrio de Aluche. Pasaron frente a la casa de su madre pero decidieron no  
parar. Regresar al barrio, era como regresar al pueblo. Sólo faltaba la pancarta de  
«Bienvenido Mister Marshall». Si las vecinas te cogían por banda. ¡Estabas perdido con  
su besuqueo! y en especial con su tercer grado.  
—Vaya —asintió Marinett al aparcar el coche frente al parque de Aluche—. Veo  
que ciertas cosas nunca cambian.  
—Las Fiestas del barrio son sagradas —respondió Astrid cogiéndola del brazo—.  
Ven. Vivo en el último piso, y ¡no tengo ascensor! —y tras darle un cachete en el culo,  
murmuró—. Te vendrá bien mover ese pandero que tienes.  
—¡Serás idiota!  
—Si no es indiscreción ¿qué talla usas?  
—¡Y a ti qué te importa! —pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Astrid le tiró de  
la trabilla del pantalón para volver a soltarlo.  
—Vale. La 44 —y comenzó a subir los escalones de dos en dos  
—. No es por joderte, pero yo, asidua consumidora de comida basura, uso la 42.  
Mientras Astrid sacaba las llaves del pantalón, Marinett observaba el oscuro y  
descuidado estado del edificio. Un edificio parecido al de su niñez, donde los  
desconchones en las paredes, los viejos escalones y el olor a humedad en pleno mes  
de junio eran lo normal. De pronto se apagó la luz y al encenderla Astrid preguntó.  
—Mari, te presento a tu sobrino Toothless. ¿Qué te parece?  
«Qué cosa más horrorosa» pensó Marinett.  
Toothless debía ser un cruce de mastín con pastor alemán y a saber dios qué más.  
Tenía unas patas larguísimas, una peluda cabeza y un cuerpo demasiado delgado y  
lleno de cicatrices. Era el perro más descompensado y feo que había visto en su vida.  
—¡Es precioso! —mintió Marinett mientras aquella horrible criatura la miraba.  
—Mira que eres mentirosa ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?  
—¿Qué pretendes que diga?  
—La verdad, en eso quedamos ¿no?  
—Muy bien. Te diré la verdad —y señalando al animal que la observaba sentado  
delante de ella dijo—. Es la cosa más fea que he visto en mi vida. ¡Nada en él es  
bonito! No tiene ningún estilo ni se le puede catalogar en ninguna marca. ¡Es feo!  
muy feo.  
Al escuchar aquello, Toothless, dando un gemido, se levantó.  
—Toothless —llamó Astrid. Al escuchar su voz el animal la miró—. Tu tía es un poco  
pija, pero mi amor, tú ni caso ¡Eres precioso! —entonces se volvió a su hermana—.  
Anda pasa.  
La casa de Astrid era pequeña; debería medir poco más de cincuenta metros,  
pero se la veía bonita y limpia. Incluso Marinett tuvo que reconocer que la mezcla de  
colores y muebles, tanto de Ikea como rústicos, era perfecta.  
Mientras Astrid sacaba unas cervezas fresquitas de su pequeña cocina, Marinett  
ojeaba con curiosidad a su alrededor, parándose ante una mesita llena de papeles y  
un viejo PC.  
—Esas páginas sueltas son ideas para la novela que voy a comenzar sobre Escocia.  
Y ese mogollón de ahí es la que acabo de terminar.  
—Sigues mandándolas a las editoriales.  
—Por supuesto. Además, hace un mes acabé un curso «on line» de novela  
romántica y he aprendido mogollón.  
—Me admira que no tires la toalla —asintió Marinett sin dejar de mirarla—. Si a mí  
me hubieran rechazado tantas veces como a ti creo que ya la hubiera tirado.  
—Lo dudo. Eres como yo. Seguirías intentándolo. Ya sabes lo que siempre hemos  
pensado. No publica el que mejor lo hace, si no el que mejor suerte tiene, o —sonrió  
al decir aquello—, se acueste con el editor más forrado.  
Aun sonriendo por aquel comentario se sentaron en el salón y varias horas y  
cervezas después, tras haberse puesto casi al día de sus vidas, reían mirando fotos.  
—Quiero brindar —rió Astrid levantando su lata—. Brindo porque algún día me  
descubra un guapo y rico editor que, aparte de hacerme feliz en la cama, haga que  
mis novelas se vendan como churros.  
—Brindo por tus novelas. ¡Hip! —hipó Marinett— y porque te lo pases súper bien  
en la cama.  
—Ahora tú. Te toca a ti.  
—Brindo —y con una chisposa mirada dijo—. Porque le den morcillas a Kim .  
—¡Perfecto! —se carcajeó.  
—¡Dios, qué pintas tenemos aquí! —gritó y tomó otro sorbo de cerveza. Eso sí, en  
vaso—. ¿Cuándo fue esto?  
—En la boda de Lucía, la hija de la señora Antonia. ¿Te acuerdas?  
—Ah, sí. Esa que iba de decente pero se cepillaba a medio barrio.  
—Por Dios, Mari ¡qué memoria tienes!  
—Para mi trabajo es necesaria. ¡Hip! ¿Qué sabes de Mala?  
—Se quedó viuda. Thork se mató en un accidente de tráfico.  
—No me digassss —susurró Marinett notando la lengua un poco espesa.  
—Pero ella sigue viviendo en el barrio con sus tres hijos. Que, por cierto, son  
guapísimos.  
—Bueno —sonrió señalando a Toothless—. Cómo tengan la belleza de él, lo dudo.  
—Espera. Aunque a Toothless no le gusta que remueva su pasado, te voy a enseñar  
una cosita —dijo levantándose para coger de un viejo aparador una carpeta gris—.  
Léelo y luego me dices qué piensas.  
Con una sonrisa en la boca, Marinett abrió la carpeta.  
Era de la Asociación de los Amigos de los Animales. La primera foto que vio hizo  
que su sonrisa desapareciera. Era Toothless. El informe decía que fue encontrado en una  
carretera tras ser brutalmente maltratado.  
Tenía una cadena dentro del cuello. Hecho que hizo pensar que se la hubieran puesto de cachorro y nunca se la hubieran agrandado, por lo que con el paso del tiempo se había ido ahogando. Tenía una anemia brutal, estaba deshidratado, desnutrido e invadido de garrapatas. }  
Cuando se acercaron a él los de la asociación se meó de miedo. Pensaba que le iban a pegar. Pero  
tras la primera palabra de aliento movió el rabo, agradecido. Su estado era grave.  
Pero con alimento, medicación y cariño, mucho cariño, salió adelante. En la  
actualidad había sido adoptado por Astrid Cheng. Había perdido su  
miedo y era feliz con ella.  
—No me lo puedo creer —susurró con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas—. Pero…  
¿Cómo le puede haber pasado esto?  
—Bienvenida a la realidad hermanita.  
—Lo siento, Toothless —susurró Marinett, agachándose junto a él—. ¿Sabes? Tú eres  
muy guapo. ¡Hip! Pero muy, muy, muy guapo.  
—Ya lo sabe —sonrió Astrid, percibiendo lo borracha que estaba su hermana.  
Por lo que levantándose dijo tendiéndole la mano—. Venga, levanta del suelo,  
payasa.  
—Oye —señaló sentada en el suelo—. ¿Eso es una planta de maría?  
—Sí —asintió orgullosa—. ¿Has visto qué preciosa la tengo?  
—¿Te acuerdas cuando fumábamos porros? ¡Hip! —gritó Marinett.  
Astrid, muerta de risa, iba a contestar cuando sonó el teléfono. La voz de un  
desconocido hizo que Marinett, alzando una ceja, mirase a su hermana. «Hola bichito.  
Tenemos que hablar ¿Por qué no me coges el móvil? Te echo de menos, bichito. Llámame. No  
seas mala. Te quiero».  
—¡Que te den morcillas, Juromaru! —gritó Astrid tras escuchar el mensaje.  
—¿Quién es Juromaru?  
—Nadie —respondió, siendo arrastrada al suelo por Marinett.  
—¿¡Bichito!? Te ha llamado bichito —se mofó su hermana haciendo que Astrid la  
mirara—. Tú te reías porque me llamaban «Peluche» cuando a ti te llaman «bichito»  
Al decir aquello ambas comenzaron a reír, como hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4 capitulo 4

El personaje les pertenece a sus respectivos autores al igual que la historia yo solo me encargo de compartirla con ustedes sin mas que decir que una disculpa por tardar en subir el capitulo

Aa leer

%%&%&%&%&%&%

Te Lo Dije  
Capitulo 4  
Cuatro meses después, tras conseguir sobrevivir al caos de la anulación de su  
boda, Marinett aún lucía el glamoroso anillo de compromiso en su dedo. Aquella  
noche no había podido dormir por lo que se levantó decidida a darse una ducha que  
la desentumeciera y marcharse pronto a trabajar.  
Convirtiendo sus deseos en realidad, se introdujo en la ducha multifuncional  
creada por Jochen Schmidden para la firma Duravit donde, sentada en una especie  
de tumbona, disfrutó del agua a presión y la sauna de vapor, acompañada por  
aromaterapia y musicoterapia.  
—¡Que te den morcillas, Kim! —dijo con decisión, quitándose el exclusivo anillo  
Chanel de oro blanco y brillantes.  
Enterrados quedaron los días en que lucirlo era un orgullo. Por lo que tras salir de  
la ducha y ponerse un traje oscuro de Adolfo Domínguez, aún con el ceño fruncido  
metió el anillo en un sobre color hueso, y lo cerró al mismo tiempo que cerraba su  
corazón. Así se lo entregó al portero, decidida a no volver a verlo más.  
Aquella mañana, el cielo gris de Madrid parecía acompañar su humor. Los  
cambios sufridos habían estado a punto de derrotarla. Pero no. Marinett Cheng  
era una mujer fuerte y no se lo permitía.  
Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando sonó el teléfono. Dejó saltar el  
contestador. No le apetecía hablar con nadie. Pero al escuchar la voz de su hermana,  
lo descolgó.  
—¡Ya era hora guapa! —suspiró Astrid—. Anoche te llamé. ¿Por qué no lo  
cogiste?  
—Estaba duchándome —respondió secamente.  
—¡Serás mentirosa! —exclamó Astrid, acariciando la peluda cabeza de su  
perro—. Dime mejor ¡No me dio la gana cogerlo!  
—Astrid, tengo prisa —y consultando la hora en su reloj Cartier dijo,  
apartándose el pelo de la cara—. Te recuerdo que algunas personas trabajamos.  
Estaba a punto de salir hacia la oficina. ¿Qué quieres?  
—¡Qué borde eres hija! Sólo quería saber cómo estabas, y hablar contigo.  
—Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Algo más?  
Pero no era así. Marinett estaba destrozada. Destrozada y enfadada. Muy  
enfadada. Dos de sus colaboradores habían regresado de Escocia sin el contrato  
firmado que necesitaba presentar en la reunión de la mañana. Y eso la cabreaba  
mucho.  
—¿Sabes Mari?  
—¡¿Qué?!  
—Al final tendrás razón. No podemos ser hermanas. ¡Imposible! —se mofó  
Astrid recordando su conversación noches atrás—. Creo que deberías hablar con  
mamá para que te desvele quién es tu padre. Porque bonita... yo tengo los ojos de  
mamá, y soy un clon de papá, por lo tanto, Mari ¡creo que deberías empezar a  
preocuparte!  
—Astrid. Hoy no es mi mejor día para escuchar tonterías y por favor, te  
agradecería que me llamaras por mi nombre, que te recuerdo es Marinett.  
—¡No jodas Mari! —se carcajeó al escucharla.  
—Barbie, Barbie —espetó con maldad. Sabía que su hermana odiaba ese  
apelativo—. No sigas por ahí que la vamos a tener.  
—¡Serás bruja! A que te llamo...  
—¡Ni se te ocurra!  
—¡Peluche! ¡Peluchito! —se burló Astrid.  
—Cállate ¡bichito! —gruñó Marinett molesta por las carcajadas de su hermana.  
—Eres la leche ¡Mari! Parece mentira que todavía no te hayas dado cuenta que tú  
a mí no me ordenas. Y por mucho que te jorobe, soy tu imposible, aunque más que  
probable, hermana. No una de tus pobres y sumisas marionetas, que se mean de  
miedo cuando tú, la divina, levantas la voz. Es más. Te diré que...  
—¡Adiós Astrid! —interrumpió Marinett la conversación colgando el teléfono. No  
la aguantaba más.  
Mientras gruñía como un perro canario de presa, llegó hasta su ordenado y  
espacioso salón minimalista. Abrió un cajón, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Al  
aspirar con placer la primera calada escuchó sonar de nuevo el teléfono. Era otra vez  
su hermana. ¡Qué pesada! Y como no tenía ganas de escuchar más tonterías, bajó el volumen del contestador, y olvidándose de ella se encaminó hacia la cocina.  
Necesitaba un café. ¡Triple!  
En la cocina abrió la inteligente y enorme nevera plateada. Esta reaccionó con un  
sonido musical. En su pantalla extraíble táctil indicaba la necesidad de comprar leche  
de soja. Marinett pensó en escribirle una nota a Mirosvka, su asistenta rumana. Pero  
tras recordar el miedo, por no decir horror, que aquella mujer tenía a la inofensiva  
nevera, y su desastrosa última compra virtual, decidió encargárselo a Rose.  
Al fin y al cabo ¡era su secretaria!  
Acabado el café y tras consultar en su portátil la recepción de algún e-mail, se  
marchó para la oficina, dispuesta a arreglar lo que aquellos idiotas habían jorobado  
en el viaje a Escocia.

Rose, la secretaria de Marinett, escuchaba las voces procedentes de la sala de  
juntas desde su mesa. El día no se presentaba fácil.  
Nerviosa e inquieta observaba a través de los cristales a su jefa. Su ceño fruncido y  
el modo como movía las manos no indicaban nada bueno. Llevaba semanas  
intentando encontrar el momento propicio para hablar con ella, pero no había sido  
posible. Marinett nunca fue una mujer accesible, pero tras anular la boda, y ahora tras  
aquella reunión, lo sería menos.  
Por el rabillo del ojo observó cómo Ivan, el guaperas de la oficina, salía de la sala  
de juntas con la cara contraída y se dirigía hacia ella. Él y Max eran los  
responsables del fallido contrato con el escocés.  
—Necesito fotocopias urgentes. La nazi está insoportable, no sé cómo la aguantas.  
Aquél era Ivan, un rompecorazones de treinta y cuatro años con sonrisa  
descarada, que traía de cabeza a las féminas de la oficina, a excepción de ella y su  
jefa, que no le bailaban el agua.  
Cada mañana, cuando coincidían en la máquina de café, ni la miraba. Rose era  
invisible para él. Si embargo cuando necesitaba algo de Marinett, todo eran halagos.  
Por todos era conocido que Chloe, la amiga de Marinett, lo había acosado hasta  
llevárselo a su cama, algo que le ayudó a llegar hasta el equipo de Marinett, quien  
nunca lo aceptó de buen grado.  
El otro que estaba encerrado en la sala de juntas con Marinett era su compañero  
Max. Un hombre trabajador, afable y tímido de cuarenta y cinco años. Calvo, con  
gafas, amante de su familia y en especial de su mujer y sus hijos. En varias ocasiones  
Rose y Max habían compartido confidencias, y en una de ellas se enteró que su  
mujer había tenido un accidente de tráfico quedando postrada en una silla de ruedas.  
Aquel día Max le confesó que le debía cientos de favores a Ivan. Que ese  
guaperas tenía un increíble corazón y que gracias a su ayuda, sus hijos y su mujer  
estaban consiguiendo salir adelante. Desde ese momento Ivan el guaperas se había  
convertido en Ivan el le doy una oportunidad.  
—Tranquilo Ivan. No es para tanto —susurró Rose sin mucha convicción  
mientras cogía los papeles que había que fotocopiar.  
—¡La muy puta! —siseó enfadado, cogiendo un vaso de agua del dispensador, sin  
percatarse de que la causa de su enfado se dirigía en ese instante hacia ellos.  
—Psss... calla —indicó Rose con disimulo, pero fue inútil.  
—No me extraña que el novio la plantara el día antes de la boda. ¡Pobre hombre!  
Aguantar a semejante bicho venenoso no debe ser muy agradable. A la nazi seguro  
que le va el sado. ¡La muy puta! No me extrañaría que en su armario hubiera un  
látigo y una mordaza de cuero.  
—Rose —replicó Marinett con las mejillas encendidas por la rabia—. Saca tres  
juegos de estos documentos —y volviéndose hacía Ivan, dijo—, en cuanto acabe la  
reunión pásate por mi despacho. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.  
Maldiciendo su maldita bocaza y sabedor de qué significaba «tenemos que  
hablar», tras mirar brevemente a Rose volvió a la reunión.  
Marinett, alterada, entró en su despacho y, tras cerrar la puerta, respiró a fondo  
para contener las lágrimas. ¿Cómo podían hablar de ella tan despectivamente?  
¿Puta? ¿Nazi? ¿acaso no se daban cuenta de la importancia de aquel contrato?  
Rose, que había digerido mal aquel encuentro fatal, una vez acabadas las  
fotocopias llamó con miedo a la puerta del despacho antes de entrar y cerrar tras ella.  
—Aquí tiene. Tres juegos de los informes que me pidió —dijo con los nervios a  
punto de estallar, mientras Marinett observaba la pantalla de su portátil—. La compra  
que me encargó esta tarde se la llevaran a su casa ¿Necesita algo más?  
—De momento creo que no —respondió sin apenas mirarla—. Pero no te vayas a  
comer. Puede que la reunión se alargue más de lo esperado gracias a esos inútiles.  
—Yo... necesitaría hablar con usted.  
—¿Es importante?  
—Sí.  
—Si vas a pedirme un aumento de sueldo olvídate. No es el momento —ladró  
Marinett.  
—No tiene nada que ver con eso —suspiró, retorciéndose las manos.  
—Señorita Cheng—interrumpió un joven bedel de la empresa, abriendo la  
puerta de golpe—. El señor Aguirre me indica que la esperan en la sala de juntas.  
—¿No sabes llamar? —reprendió Marinett con cara destemplada.  
—Sí señorita —murmuró el muchacho, mirando de soslayo a Rose.  
—La próxima vez que entres aquí ¡hazlo! O tomaré represalias. ¿Me has entendido?  
—Sí señorita —asintió el bedel y desapareció.  
—Sobre lo mío...  
—Cuando acabe la reunión, si tengo tiempo hablaremos — asintió Marinett como  
siempre, sin mirarla a la cara.  
En la sala de reuniones, la tensión entre los asociados, cliente y publicistas crecía  
por momentos. Los pésimos resultados obtenidos por Ivan y Max tras su viaje a  
Escocia caían como una losa sobre Marinett, que era ahora la responsable ante los  
jefes. La crisis mundial comenzaba a notarse en las cuentas de R.C.H. Publicidad. Las famosas firmas de los mejores bulevares del mundo buscaban abaratar sus gastos, al tiempo que originalidad.  
Marinett, como jefa del departamento de creadores publicistas, en su cartera de  
clientes contaba con las firmas más importantes. Su última adquisición tras batallar  
con varias empresas había sido conseguir la cuenta de TAG Veluer. Famosa y  
asentada empresa de relojes caros, deseosa de comenzar el rodaje para su última  
creación; un spot para televisión espectacular.  
—Marinett —dijo Alvin, director de TAG Veluer y amigo suyo, nada más  
verla aparecer. Siempre había ido al grano. No era hombre de perder tiempo—.  
Contábamos con resultados rápidos y satisfactorios. En nuestra primera reunión  
comentaste que no habría ningún problema en la contratación del castillo.  
—Tienes razón Alvin —se disculpó Marinett—. Pero la razón de no haber  
alquilado las dependencias del castillo de Eilean Donan para el spot no ha sido  
porque...  
—¡Me da igual el motivo! —vociferó ahora Dagur, el presidente de  
la costosa marca de relojes—. Quiero comenzar a preparar la campaña de verano ¡Ya!  
—Disculpe, señor Dagur. Estas cosas a veces se pueden retrasar por motivos  
que... —intervino Max con voz apagada, ganándose una reprochadora mirada de  
Marinett.  
—Con el dinero que les pago por la campaña, bien vale no seguir esperando —  
siseó. Dagur no tenía mucho más que añadir, así que se levantó abrochándose  
su ajustada chaqueta—. Me fié de su profesionalidad, señores.  
—No dude que la tenemos —medió un joven que había permanecido callado toda  
la reunión. Era Ali, el hermano de Chloe—. Lo único que podemos hacer es  
disculparnos y...  
—Una simple disculpa no me vale.  
—Dagur —susurró Alvin, su director—. Poniéndote así no arreglaremos nada.  
Otra de las asociadas que asistía a aquella importante reunión, tras mirarle con  
una sonrisa nerviosa, intentó calmarlo.  
—Discúlpenos, se lo ruego. La señorita Cheng tuvo unos problemas  
personales y su equipo hizo todo lo posible por localizar al propietario del castillo...  
Al escuchar aquello Marinett la miró de una forma nada angelical. «¿Por qué tenía  
que decir aquello?»  
—Yo no he contratado a su equipo —gruñó Dagur—. He contratado a la  
señorita Cheng, y ella es la responsable.  
—Disculpe de nuevo, señor —comenzó a decir Ivan al ver la mirada incrédula de  
Marinett. Nunca se habían apreciado, pero no podía permitir que ella cargara con las  
culpas—. Si fuera usted tan amable de escucharme un momento yo le...  
—¡Cállese! —vociferó el hombre, y miró a Marinett, que le observaba con gesto  
impasible—. La anulación de su boda no tiene porqué interferir en mis negocios. Por  
lo tanto, ¡póngase a trabajar y déjese de sensiblerías!  
—¡¿Qué?! —consiguió murmurar, y a punto de gritar, sintió cómo Ivan la agarraba  
de la mano y negaba con la cabeza. El joven intentaba ser amable, pero Marinett de un  
tirón retiró su mano.  
—Dagur —intervino Alvin. Sabía que aquello iba a acabar mal—. No creo que  
debas continuar hablando.  
—Me callaré sólo por el aprecio que tengo a mi buen amigo Tom Dupain —  
ladró Dagur—. Sólo diré, antes de marcharme, que o me demuestra su  
competencia en menos de dos meses o cancelaré mi cuenta con ustedes.  
—No se preocupe —asintió la asociada con premura saliendo tras él—. Le  
prometo que recibirá pronto noticias nuestras.  
Todos quedaron en silencio, esperando que alguien rompiera la tensión que  
permanecía flotando en la sala.  
—Marinett —señaló Alvin antes de salir por donde segundos antes había salido  
el presidente de su empresa—. Intenta conseguir ese contrato lo antes posible. Para  
nuestra empresa es importante rodar el spot en esas dependencias.  
—No te preocupes, Alvin —respondió ella con apenas una sonrisa—. Te  
prometo que lo conseguiré.  
Una vez los clientes abandonaron la sala de juntas, Marinett se sentó. Le temblaban  
las piernas. Aquello era lo último que esperaba. Su vida personal en boca de  
cualquiera. Max, al ver lo trastornada que estaba, le trajo un vaso de agua que ella  
tomó pero no agradeció.  
—¡No podemos perder la cuenta! —siseó Ali, el director de la empresa. La  
reunión había sido un desastre—. TAG Veluer es una empresa fuerte en el mercado y  
sus campañas son millonarias. Tenemos que reaccionar ¡ya!  
—Esto es increíble —señaló la joven que había acompañado hasta la salida a los  
importantes clientes, y que acababa de entrar en la sala de reuniones con gesto  
contrariado—. Marinett. ¿Estamos locos o qué? ¿Me puedes explicar qué ha ocurrido  
para que el contrato del castillo de Eilean Donan no esté firmado?  
Marinett, con la rabia instalada en su cara, esperaba una pregunta así.  
—¿Me puedes explicar tú por qué has tenido que hablar de mis problemas  
personales en una reunión de trabajo?  
—Necesitábamos salir del atolladero de alguna manera —respondió con gesto  
seco y sin importarle el dolor en los ojos de Marinett—. Estoy esperando a que me  
digas qué ha ocurrido con el contrato.  
—Que te lo expliquen Ivan y Max. Ellos son los responsables de todo este caos.  
—Les aseguro que hemos hecho todo lo posible —indicó Ivan mirando a la mujer,  
quién sonrió ante la incredulidad de Marinett—. Nos ha sido imposible hablar con el  
conde, el propietario del castillo. Desde un principio nos rechazó y se limitó a darnos  
esquinazo. Ha sido imposible.  
—En R.C.H. Publicidad —aseveró Ali—, nada es imposible. Es parte de  
nuestro lema.  
—Si ese contrato no se consigue —sentenció otro de los asociados—, rodarán cabezas.  
—Le aseguro, señor, que lo hemos intentado todo —asintió Ivan, omitiendo  
detalles.  
—Permíteme que lo dude —sentenció Marinett.  
A partir de ese momento, el cruce de acusaciones y reproches ocasionó una gran  
discusión en la sala de reuniones. Marinett no estaba dispuesta a cargar con las  
consecuencias de aquella desastrosa gestión y sus resultados, y los asociados no  
estaban dispuestos a perder tiempo y dinero. Por lo que tras más de cuatro horas de  
reunión a Marinett no le quedó otro remedio que anunciar en voz alta para hacerse  
escuchar sobre el tumulto de voces acaloradas.  
—Iré yo. Organizaré el viaje y pasado mañana a más tardar estaré en Escocia.  
Intentaré solventar este problema. A las malas tendré dos meses para convencer al  
propietario.  
—Sabia elección, Marinett —asintió Ali, quién levantándose junto a los otros  
dos asociados salieron de la sala dejándola a solas con Ivan y Max.  
—No trabajo con mediocres —les reprochó Marinett en cuanto desaparecieron los  
espectadores—. No os quiero en mi equipo. Estáis los dos despedidos.  
—Pero... —intentó explicarse de nuevo Max, asustado.  
—No voy a volver a repetirlo.  
—Por favor —tartamudeó Max, ahora desesperado, mientras Ivan la  
observaba—. No puede hacerme esto. Tengo tres chiquillos que sacar adelante y  
necesito este trabajo. Envíeme a otro departamento. Rebájeme de categoría pero por  
favor, no me despida.  
—¿Tres mocosos? —rió Marinett incrédula.  
—Por favor, se lo suplico.  
—Tengo cosas importantes que hacer Max, no me molestes con tus lloriqueos —  
sentenció mientras recogía todos sus papeles sin querer escucharle.  
—Por favor, señorita Cheng —insistió—. Se lo suplico, no me deje en la calle.  
Este trabajo es lo que único que tengo para salir adelante.  
—Sea humana ¡por Dios! —le espetó Ivan, atrayendo su mirada—, y bájese de una puñetera vez en su vida de su brillante pedestal de oro.  
—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? —le retó Marinett.  
—Ivan, cállate —intervino Max.  
Conocía a Ivan mejor que nadie y sabía que tras aquella apariencia chulesca,  
escondía un corazón de oro.  
—¿Y cómo se atreve usted a menospreciarnos así? —se enfrentó, harto de  
humillaciones. Si ya estaba despedido qué más daba—. Puedo llegar a comprender  
que esté decepcionada con nuestra gestión. Nosotros también lo estamos. Pero por  
mucho que se empeña en decir que no hemos trabajado, eso es mentira.  
—Por supuesto —gesticuló Marinett.  
—Si estoy despedido, de acuerdo —sonrió Ivan—. Estoy seguro de que por muy  
malo que sea el trabajo que encuentre en otra agencia nunca será tan denigrante  
como trabajar para usted. Pero, por favor, escuche a Max. Necesita este puñetero  
trabajo. Su familia depende de él. ¿Acaso no tiene corazón?  
Palabras parecidas a aquéllas había escuchado en los últimos meses. Su propia  
hermana Astrid, en sus interminables conversaciones, le preguntaba que dónde  
estaba su corazón.  
—Asumo que me quiera lejos de usted —prosiguió Ivan—. Me odia porque su  
amiga Chloe me ayudó a conseguir este puesto. Pero oiga... ¿usted cómo lo consiguió?  
—Metiéndome en su cama, no —gritó Marinett.  
—Yo tampoco —señaló Ivan—. Ella se metió en la mía. Y si lo que le ha puesto de  
mala leche es lo que oyó que le decía a su secretaria. Déjeme decirle que esas palabras  
son lo más suave que podrá escuchar en esta oficina cuando hablan de usted. Y dé las  
gracias a que tiene una secretaria discreta como Rose, porque si le hubiera tocado  
cualquiera de las otras arpías, usted sería el hazmerreír de la publicidad. Ahora,  
dicho esto, ya me doy por despedido  
—Tengo prisa —sentenció Marinett, que con disimulo miró a Max. Parecía  
desesperado. Apretando los papeles contra su pecho dijo antes de salir—. De  
momento y hasta que yo vuelva de Escocia, continuaréis en vuestros puestos, pero  
cuando vuelva... hablaremos.  
Una vez salió de la sala de reuniones, sus ojos se toparon con un enorme ramo de  
rosas rojas, pero haciendo una seca señal de ¡ahora no! a Rose, se metió en su  
despacho. Necesitaba paz y un cigarrillo, así que entró en su baño particular,  
decorado por Mariscal, y lo encendió con cuidado para que el detector de humos no  
la delatara.  
Permaneció allí unos minutos, vacía, y pensativa. Después se retocó el maquillaje  
y salió para sentarse en su glamuroso sillón de cuero blanco. Allí se quitó los zapatos,  
la estaban matando. Pero la paz duró poco. Unos golpes en su puerta le hicieron  
calzarse. Era Rose con el ramo.  
—¡Qué pasa ahora! Creo haberte indicado que no quería que me molestaras.  
—Discúlpeme, señorita Cheng —dijo reprimiendo sus ganas de vomitar. Sabía  
que no era momento, pero... ¿cuándo era momento para su jefa?—. Ha llamado su  
hermana y el señor Kim Dupain. También llegó «el ramo».  
¿Cuándo iba a parar? Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde lo ocurrido, y a pesar  
de las continuas negativas a volver con él, Kim insistía. Sus sentimientos eran  
contradictorios. Unos días le odiaba con toda su alma por el engaño, y otros deseaba  
volver a estar entre sus brazos. Diariamente recibía dos ramos de flores frescas con  
tarjeta. Uno a su casa y otro a la oficina. Aquello, junto a los problemas del trabajo y  
los reproches de Astrid para que no volviera con «el engominao», estaban acabando  
con su poca paciencia.  
—Puedes dejar el ramo ahí —y viendo lo pálida que estaba dijo—. Baja a la  
cafetería a comer algo. No tienes buena cara.  
—¿Quiere que le suba algo?  
—No, gracias. Cuando subas tienes que buscarme un vuelo a Edimburgo y hotel.  
También necesito que localices el teléfono de la asistente o la secretaria del conde  
Inuyasha Taisho. Necesito concertar una reunión. Por tanto, no tardes mucho,  
y cuando vuelvas, no me pases ninguna llamada —al ver que la muchacha se llevaba la mano a la boca preguntó—. ¿Qué pasa ahora, Rose?  
—Señorita Cheng. Sé que no es el mejor momento pero necesito hablar con usted...  
—Tú lo has dicho —respondió apoyando la cabeza en su butacón—. No es el  
mejor día para ello. ¿No puedes esperar a que regrese de Escocia?  
—No, señorita Cheng —soltó a punto de desmayarse—. No puede esperar.  
—Perfecto —asintió con resignación, mirándola con cara de pocos amigos—. Muy  
bien. ¿Qué ocurre?  
—Bueno. El caso es que...yo...  
—¡Tengo prisa, mi tiempo es oro!  
—Estoy embarazada de cuatro meses y medio.  
Decir aquello fue una pequeña liberación. Sabía que la noticia no iba a caer bien a  
su jefa, pero no podía seguir ocultándolo. Aunque su pequeña liberación junto al  
grito de su jefa le revolvió más el estómago.  
—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Marinett, levantándose—. ¿Estás embarazada?  
—Lo siento —susurró Rose, retorciéndose las manos.  
Incrédula, Marinett miró a aquella muchacha. Apenas tenía veinticinco años y  
estaba embarazada. ¡Qué manera de arruinarse la vida!  
—Señorita Cheng, si le comento esto es porque mi contrato finaliza dentro de  
tres meses. Vivo sola. Necesito este trabajo y...  
—¿Pretendes que renueve tu contrato? Oh... no. ¡Ni lo sueñes! —vociferó viendo  
cómo Rose se llevaba de nuevo la mano a la boca y los ojos se le encharcaban en  
lágrimas—. No me vengas ahora con lloriqueos sensibleros ¿Pero qué os creéis  
todos? —gritó pensando en su hermana, en Max, en Ivan—. ¿Que me dedico a la  
caridad?  
—Le prometo que no le fallaré ni un día, aunque tenga al bebé.  
—Olvídate de seguir trabajando para mí —ladró Marinett con crueldad—. No me  
gustan los niños, y menos aún tener una secretaria que no esté al cien por cien en su  
trabajo. Conmigo tienes los días contados. Y ahora sal de mi despacho y cumple con  
tus obligaciones, antes de que me arrepienta y te despida hoy mismo.  
Atormentada y preocupada, Rose se dio la vuelta. Iba a vomitar, y solo pudo  
coger con rapidez uno de los jarrones, sacó las flores, y vomito dentro.  
Marinett, incrédula ante lo que acababa de hacer y sin un ápice de piedad, echó a  
Rose fuera del despacho y la joven cayó redonda a sus pies.  
Con diligencia Ivan y Max se acercaron a auxiliarla. Marinett se había quedado  
paralizada, pero Ivan, con gesto de preocupación, cogió a Rose en brazos y la llevó  
a la sala de juntas, mientras Max corría a por un vaso de agua.  
Incapaz de seguirles, Marinett volvió a su mesa. Ellos se ocuparían de Rose.  
Pasado un rato, a través de su puerta entreabierta vio cómo su pálida secretaria  
regresaba a su puesto de trabajo.  
Rose no se sorprendió cuando vio a Max aparecer con un bocata y una coca cola.  
Pero sí lo hizo cuando Ivan le llevó un café, por lo que con una agradable  
sonrisa se lo agradeció y éste le indicó que la llevaría a casa.  
Al ver aquel compañerismo, el duro corazón de Marinett se resintió. Nadie, a  
excepción de la pesada de su secretaria, se preocupó por ella los días posteriores a la anulación de su boda.  
Fue incapaz de seguir observando todo aquello, así que se levantó y de un  
manotazo cerró la puerta.

&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&&&%&%&&%

 **Konata811: gracias por tu comentario y también gracias por las sugerencias las tomare en cuenta me servirán mucho de ayuda y perdona por subirlo tarde pero espero que te agrade los capítulos intentare subir mas seguido**

 **Gracias por leer**


	5. Chapter 5 capitulo 5

Los personajes de HTTYD y MLB no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores al igual que la historia

Te Lo Dije  
Capitulo 5  
De camino a casa de su madre, Marinette se miró en el retrovisor. Ésta la había  
llamado para decirle que estaba preocupada por su hermana. Algo pasaba. Con  
paciencia condujo su maravilloso Audi por el largo túnel del Paseo de Extremadura  
hasta llegar al barrio de Aluche. Una vez allí buscó aparcamiento, y se alegró al ver  
que justo debajo del piso de su madre tenía uno.  
—Pero ¡benditos sean los santos! Si es nuestra Mari —miro mientras cerraba el  
coche.  
—Hola, señora Ghoti —saludó a una de sus vecinas de toda la vida, mientras  
aquella le agarraba los mofletes como cuando era pequeña.  
La señora Ghoti era una persona muy popular en el barrio a pesar de ser muda. Echaba las cartas, leía los posos del café y las manos. Su salón rosa era uno de los salones más concurridos y conocidos del barrio.  
—Dame dos besos, hermosa —y agarrándola del brazo me escribió sin darle opción—. Tu madre está en la frutería de Toran. Pásate a casa con Sven y conmigo. Tomaremos un café con napolitanas mientras llega. ¿Cómo estás?  
—Bien, bien —asintió contrariada. Lo último que le apetecía era visitar vecinas.  
El saloncito rosa de la señora Ghoti estaba igual que siempre. Los años habían  
pasado para todos, pero no para aquel lugar. Al entrar sus ojos fueron directamente  
hacía una urna que tenía encima de una mesita. La urna de don Sven . Aquella urna  
durante años había sido objeto de curiosidad para todos, en especial para los niños.  
Don Sven , el marido cariñoso de Ghoti, tras su muerte fue incinerado, pero en  
lugar de llevarlo a un nicho o esparcir sus cenizas al viento, la señora Ghoti  
decidió que el mejor lugar para que su marido descansara era junto a ella.  
Tras sentarse alrededor de la mesita marrón del salón y mientras la señora  
Ghoti preparaba café, Marinette se dedicó a observar aquella habitación que tan bien  
recordaba de su niñez.  
—Me contó tu madre lo ocurrido con tu boda —escribio en un papel acercándose a Marinette con una bandeja con café y napolitanas.  
Al escuchar aquello Marinette se tensó. Mataría a su madre. ¿Por qué no podía  
callarse?  
—Escucha Mari —prosiguió la mujer sirviéndole el café—. No me alegro de lo  
que te ha pasado. ¡Pero hermosa! Ese mindundi del tres al cuarto no te merecía. Tú  
vales mucho, y quién te enamore debe merecerte.  
—Sí, claro —asintió Marinette tomando la taza que le ofrecía.  
Pasado un rato en el que la señora Ghoti le puso al día de los cotilleos del  
barrio, Marinette miró su reloj.  
—Mi madre ya estará en casa.  
—¿Me dejas que mire tus posos del café? —preguntó la mujer, aunque ya había  
cogido la taza sin darle tiempo a responder.  
Marinette nunca había creído en aquellas cosas. Eran tonterías. Además, siempre  
había pensado que su vecina tenía que ganarse la vida de alguna manera.  
—Hermosa. Los posos dicen que has sufrido por amor. Veo que eres una  
triunfadora en tu vida laboral. Pero quizás demasiado exigente, y eso te hace perder  
amistades. Debes relajarte Mari. En la vida no sólo se vive para trabajar.  
—Señora Ghoti. Trabajo en publicidad —respondió, pensando que su madre ya  
la tendría al tanto de todo—. Y en ese campo, pocas amistades existen.  
—¿Tienes pensado viajar?  
—No —mintió. ¿Cómo podía saber aquello?  
—Veo un viaje al pasado que cambiará tu vida —y dándole un codazo escribio—.  
Y también veo una relación algo inquietante con un Tauro que terminará llenándote  
el corazón. ¿Qué signo eras tú, hermosa?  
—Piscis —respondió con resignación.  
—¡Bendito sea Dios, hija mía! —resopló la mujer al escucharla—. Este Tauro se  
sentirá terriblemente atraído por tu energía de Piscis. Y aunque intuyo difíciles  
comienzos, al final no podréis vivir separados —se acercó más a ella y le paso su pequeña libreta—. Tauro suele ser un hombre muy sensual. Mi Sven , que en paz descanse, era Tauro.  
—Vaya, qué bien —suspiró aburrida.  
—Oh...—sonrió con picardía la vecina—. Ese Tauro te hará muy feliz en la cama.  
¿Conoces a alguien de la realeza?  
—No ¿Por qué? —preguntó estirándose la chaqueta de su carísimo traje. Incrédula  
de las tonterías que estaba escuchando. ¿Dónde se habría metido su madre?  
—Los posos no mienten Mari —respondió la mujer con una media sonrisa. Y  
soltando la taza escribio agarrándole la mano—. Déjame ver una cosita.  
—Señora Ghoti. Yo no creo en estas cosas y...  
—Tienes unas manos cónicas muy bonitas, hermosa —sonrió, al ver cómo la  
muchacha se daba por vencida—. Las líneas de la mano revelan muchas cosas.  
Aunque, no te preocupes, sólo miraré lo referente al amor. Tus líneas son muy  
definidas. Has tenido o tendrás tres grandes amores. Esta tercera hendidura tan  
marcada y por cierto manchada con café —indicó misteriosamente haciendo que  
Marinette prestase atención— será tu gran pasión. Aquí está. ¡Tu Tauro! Un amor  
profundo y duradero. ¡Oh Mari! Aquí tienes dos preciosas líneas, que sin duda  
alguna serán dos preciosos retoños.  
Al escuchar aquello a Marinette se le heló la sangre.  
¿Retoños?  
Imposible. Los niños no estaban programados en su vida. Daban problemas,  
ensuciaban y eran una carga. Por lo que levantándose recupero su mano, sin reparar  
en la sonrisa de su vecina.  
—Señora Ghoti. Gracias por el café, pero me tengo que ir. Seguro que mi madre  
ha llegado ya —dijo caminando hacia la puerta—. Me ha encantado verla.  
—A Sven y a mí también nos ha gustado verte a ti —sonrió la mujer—. Mari,  
aunque no creas en estas cosas, déjame decirte que no debes temer al futuro. Te  
traerá más cosas buenas de las que crees. Y por último déjame darte un consejo.  
«Déjate querer»  
—Hasta pronto —respondió huyendo. No quería saber más.

Entrar en la casa de su niñez, aunque le costara reconocerlo, le gustaba. Conocía  
todas y cada uno de los rincones de aquel lugar como la palma de su mano. Sentarse en el sillón verde, mil veces tapizado, en cierto modo le proporcionaba tranquilidad.  
Tras la anulación de su boda, la relación con su familia comenzó a ser lo que fue.  
Las tres mujeres chocaban, pero tenían a Tuffnut para poner paz de por medio.  
Encendiéndose un cigarrillo, observó a su madre trastear en la cocina. Apenas le  
dio unas breves pinceladas sobre su próximo viaje a Escocia.  
—Mamá, ¿te has cambiado de peinado?  
—Sí tesoro. Ideas de Tuffnut —respondió tocándose coquetamente el cabello—. Me  
ha cortado el pelo como Diane Lane en la película Noches de tormenta. ¿Te gusta?  
—Sí. Incluso te hace más joven.  
—Gracias tesoro. Eso dicen.  
—¿Dicen? —preguntó Marinette levantando una ceja.  
—Oh, ya sabes. Las vecinas. Toran el frutero. Ai la pollera. Por cierto ¿Has  
visto esa película?  
—¿Cuál?  
—Noches de Tormenta. El domingo fuimos Tuffnut y yo a verla. Es la última de  
Richard Gere ¡Oh Dios qué hombre! Y Diane Lane.  
—No mamá. No tengo mucho tiempo para ver películas.  
—¡Es preciosa! Tienes que verla. Tuffnut y yo, lloramos como cosacos. Pero el Gere  
y la Lane están guapísimos.  
Marinette con el cigarrillo en la mano buscó alrededor.  
—Mamá. ¿Dónde tienes un cenicero?  
—Toma éste —dijo Sabine pasándole uno.  
—¡Mamá! ¿Cuántos ceniceros cogiste del Hotel Santo Mauro?  
—Creo que cinco —y sonriendo señaló—. Uno era para ti. Pero Tuffnut y Astrid  
pensaron que no era buena idea.  
—Pensaron bien —asintió Marinette mirando el cenicero.  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la calle. Eran Astrid, Tuffnut y Toothless. Este  
último entró alegremente a saludar a Sabine, pero cuando quiso acercarse a Marinette, ésta le echó de su lado. El perro la miró, casi parecía que se había entristecido por el rechazo ¡qué más daba!, pensó Marinette. Sólo es un perro.  
—Diane Lane —gritó Tuffnut—. Huele a tu sopa todo el portal —y mirando a sus  
amigas pidió opinión—. ¿A que es igualita que ella?  
—Ah —bromeó Astrid dándole un beso a su madre—. Pero, ¿no es usted Diane  
Lane?  
Al escuchar las risas, Marinette sonrió. Los había echado de menos. Más de lo que  
ella había estado dispuesta a reconocer, pero aún le era difícil llegar hasta ellos.  
—Lavaos las manos que vamos a cenar —anuncio Sabine y mirando al perrazo  
murmuró—. Toothless. Ven conmigo. Te guardé el hueso del cocido del sábado.  
Astrid sonrió. La relación entre su madre y Toothless era magnifica. No podía decir  
lo mismo de Marinette, quién le seguía rehuyendo.  
—Lo que llevas —señaló Tuffnut de camino al baño—. Es imitación o es un Adolfo  
Domínguez de pata negra.  
—Qué cosas dices —respondió Astrid dejando su bandolera encima del sillón  
verde—. Pues claro que es de pata negra. Quien lo lleva es la divina.  
—Ehhh... ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Marinette a la vez que miraba a su hermana.  
—Nada.  
—Nada bueno —gritó Tuffnut desde el baño.  
—¡Cállate bocazas!  
—Si ya sabía yo que algo te pasaba a ti —replicó Sabine con los cuatro platos  
en la mano—. Hija mía que soy tu madre y te he parido.  
—Sabine. ¿También cogiste toallas del hotel? —preguntó Tuffnut sacando una en  
sus manos.  
Al escuchar aquello la mujer se sonrojó. ¡Las toallas! No les había dicho nada a sus  
hijas.  
—Vale. Vale. De acuerdo —asintió soltando los platos para volver a la cocina—.  
Estaban tan nuevas que no pude resistirme.  
—¡Mamá! —se quejaron al unísono.  
—Venga. Venga —apremió Sabine para cambiar de tema. No quería hablar de  
ello—. Sentaos que la sopa se enfría.  
Mientras Sabine servía la sopa Tuffnut observó el gesto taciturno de Astrid. Lo  
estaba pasando mal. Y para hacerla sonreír con su habitual sentido del humor soltó  
un bombazo para horror de Marinette.  
—Creo que alguien muy glamoroso que se sienta aquí, hoy ha visitado el saloncito  
rosa de la señora Ghoti.  
Marinette le miró con su mirada de doberman a punto de atacar ¿Por qué tenía que  
sacar ahora aquel tema? Al ver que su madre paraba de servir la sopa y la miraba a la espera de que contara aquello, tuvo que contestar.  
—De acuerdo. He sido yo. Ella me dijo que estabas en la frutería de Toran y que  
pasara a su casa hasta que llegaras.  
—¿Has saludado a Sven ? —se mofó Tuffnut ante las risitas de Astrid.  
—¡Tú qué crees! —respondió Marinette con gesto serio.  
—¿Por qué no me lo habías comentado?  
—Eso te lo digo yo —replicó Astrid a quién le encantaba chinchar a su  
hermana—. Porque tendría que decirte que va a conocer a un Tauro y que vas a ser  
abuela de dos chiquillos.  
—¡Bendito sea Dios! —gritó Sabine a punto de derramar la sopa—. ¿Estás  
embarazada cariño? ¡Oh qué ilusión!  
—No mamá —negó con decisión mirando a su hermana—. No estoy embarazada.  
¡Sólo me faltaba eso!  
—Por lo visto —continuó Tuffnut—. Los posos del café han dicho que en un viaje  
conocerá al amor de su vida y quién sabe si será de la realeza.  
—Sí claro —se mofó Astrid ante la cara de perro de su hermana—. Y será  
conocida en el mundo entero, como la sidra El gaitero.  
—Prefiero no decir cómo te conocerían a ti —espetó Marinette.  
—Tesoro. Antes me has contado que te ibas de viaje ¿verdad?  
—Sí mamá. Pero mamá no...  
—Y también —gritó Sabine asustando a los demás—. Que tienes que encontrar a  
un... ¿duque?  
—¿Duque? —gritó levantándose Tuffnut— ¿Tienes que contratar al duque?  
¿Nuestro duque? ¿Al morenazo malísimo, que está buenísimo y que todos los jueves  
me quita el sueño?  
—Oh Diosss —suspiró Astrid ante la cara de incredulidad de Marinette—. Con lo  
bueno que está el San Silvestre. Dime ¿para qué anuncio le tienes que contratar?  
—¿Cómo termina la serie? —gritó Tuffnut—. ¿Se casa con Catalina o se lo cepillan?  
—Dime que terminan juntos —intervino Sabine al recordar la serie—. Juntos y  
siendo felices en un chalecito adosado con perro y niños.  
—Lo dudo, Sabine —señaló Tuffnut—. Creo que se lo quieren cepillar.  
—¡Ostras Mari! —aplaudió Astrid—. Me tienes que traer una foto dedicada del  
duque.  
Marinette, al escuchar a aquellos tres maldijo en voz baja. ¿Por qué todo lo  
entendían al revés?  
—Vamos a ver —aclaró echándose para atrás en la silla—. Yo no voy a contratar al  
duque. Voy a buscar a un conde.  
—Da igual —rió Tuffnut—. Mientras esté tan bueno como el otro, me vale.  
—Vamos a ver, mamá —prosiguió Marinette—. Mi viaje a Escocia se debe a que  
tengo que «encontrar» a un imbécil que al parecer es conde, no duque, para que me  
firme un contrato que nos autorice a rodar en el castillo de Eilean Donan.  
—¿Has dicho Eilean Donan? —exclamó Astrid dejando la cuchara—. ¿El que sale  
en la película Los inmortales y en las novelas medievales que leo? Bueno, leíamos.  
—Sí.  
—¿El de la película de James Bond El mundo nunca es suficiente? —preguntó Tuffnut  
incrédulo.  
—Sí. El mismo —asintió poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
—¡Madre mía, qué pasada! —añadió Astrid—. Dime que puedo acompañarte.  
—No.  
—Por favor, por favor, Mari —rogó Astrid.  
—He dicho que no —sólo le faltaba a su hermana allí para molestar—. Voy por  
trabajo. No por placer.  
—Eres una borde, por no decir algo peor ¿lo sabías? —gruñó su hermana.  
—Sí, mona —espetó Marinette—.Te encargas de recordármelo cada vez que me ves.  
—La venita del cuello te delata, reina —señaló Tuffnut sonriendo.  
—No empecemos —regañó Sabine. Sus hijas eran especialistas en discutir.  
—Esta snob me sacas de mis casillas —y señalando a su hermana dijo—. No  
pretendo que me pagues el viaje. ¡Tengo mi dinero! No necesito tu ayuda para poder  
viajar ¡pedazo de estúpida! Incluso no te necesito para moverme por allí. Te recuerdo  
¡tonta del culo! que soy tan bilingüe como tú.  
—Astrid —respondió Marinette con seriedad—. Vuelve a insultarme y te  
acordarás.  
—Mari, podías tirarte el rollo —insistió Tuffnut—. Para su nuevo libro le vendría  
fenomenal.  
—¡He dicho que no! No es el momento. Necesito estar concentrada al cien por cien  
para conseguir mi propósito —vociferó ganándose una dura mirada de su hermana.  
—Eres menos profunda que un charco —señaló Astrid.  
—Pero vamos a ver —intermedio Sabine—. ¿De qué castillo estáis hablando?  
—Mami. Te acuerdas de la película La boda de mi novia.  
—No. Creo que no la he visto —dudó Sabine.  
—Sí mami. Es esa en la que sale el doctor Derek Shepherd. El doctor macizo de  
Anatomía de Grey.  
—Ah...sí. Ésa en la que él se da cuenta de que está enamorado de la morenita  
cuando ella se va a casar con un escocés rubio grandote.  
—¡Exacto, Diane Lane! —sonrió Tuffnut haciéndola sonreír.  
—Mami —insistió Astrid—. Me vendría de perlas visitar ese lugar, podría  
recopilar información para mi novela. Pero la idiota de tu hija no quiere que vaya con  
ella.  
—Pero Mari, tesoro mío —murmuró Sabine—, si vas a ir ¿qué te cuesta llevar  
a tu hermana contigo?  
—Es un viaje de negocios mamá. Ella sólo molestaría.  
—¿Me estás llamando mosca cojonera? —vociferó Astrid.  
—Oh Dios —suspiró Marinette enfadada—. ¿Pero no te das cuenta de que el viaje es por trabajo?  
—¡Vete a la mierda! —gritó Astrid.  
—Tú delante para que no me pierda —respondió su hermana.  
Al decir aquello, el silencio se apoderó del salón. Astrid y Marinette se retaban con  
la mirada mientras Sabine entendía ambas posiciones. Pero no quería decantarse  
por ninguna. Hiciera lo que hiciera estaría mal.  
—Patrick Dempsey —habló finalmente Tuffnut para romper el hielo—. Así se llama  
ese bombón del doctor Shepherd. ¡Qué ojos tiene!  
—Para ojos bonitos los de mi Paul Newman —susurró Sabine y tras un  
puchero comenzó a llorar.  
—Mami, por favor —se quejó Astrid poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¡Otra vez no!  
Sabine era una admiradora incondicional de Paul Newman. El actor americano  
con los ojos azules más enigmáticos del celuloide. Pero desde el día que se enteró de su muerte, por un cáncer de pulmón, no había parado de llorar.  
Desde pequeñas siempre habían sido testigo de cómo su madre se desvivía por las  
películas de Newman. Su película preferida era La gata sobre el tejado de zinc, en la que tenía como compañera a Elizabeth Taylor. Era tal su fascinación por aquel actor, que encima de la televisión, junto a las fotos de Astrid y Marinette, había una de Paul  
Newman.  
—Ainsss, mi Diane Lane lo llorona que es —sonrió Tuffnut levantándose para  
achucharla. Adoraba a Sabine.  
—Por favor, mamá. No llores por tonterías —resopló Marinette dándole unas  
palmaditas.  
—Me voy —dijo de pronto Astrid y antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada,  
cogió su bandolera y salió por la puerta, dejando también a Toothless sorprendido.  
—Pero ¿qué bicho le ha picado ahora a ésta? —preguntó Marinette.  
—No lo está pasando bien —informó Tuffnut.  
—Es por Eret ¿verdad? —preguntó Sabine levantándose. Al ver que Tuffnut  
asentía abrió la puerta de la calle y salió tras su hija.  
—Me dijo que había roto hace un par de meses —indicó Marinette extrañada.  
En todo aquel tiempo, nunca había hablado en profundidad con su hermana sobre  
Eret. Pero su última información era que el tema estaba zanjado.  
—Lo hizo. Pero hace veinte días el muy imbécil se presentó en la puerta de su casa  
y bueno... imagínate.  
—¿Qué me tengo que imaginar?  
—Le dio otra oportunidad —gesticuló Tuffnut—. Una más de todas las que hasta el  
momento le ha dado. Pero la semana pasada Astrid se enteró que Eret está casado y había sido padre.  
—¡¿Cómo dices?!  
—Mira, Mari. Astrid me va a matar por haberme ido de la lengua.  
—Te mataré yo si no me lo cuentas.  
—Joder, Mari. Ella lo está pasando mal. Ha intentado dejarle cientos de veces  
pero no sé qué tiene ese tío que una y otra vez consigue que vuelva con él.  
—Pensaba que Astrid era más lista —susurró furiosa. Si tuviera delante al idiota  
de Eret, sería ahora ella quien le retorciera lo que tenía entre las piernas.  
—Lo es —la defendió Tuffnut—. Pero ese tío, con su palabrería y su sonrisa de  
pasta dentífrica, sabe cómo manejarla. Entre tú y yo. Astrid necesita alejarse de ese  
gilipollas antes de que le arruine la vida. Y Mari, tú puedes hacerlo. Llévatela a  
Escocia. Allí ese imbécil no la podrá localizar. Será aire fresco para ella. Lo necesita.  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la calle. Era Sabine.  
—No la he visto —dijo con preocupación, tocando la cabeza de Toothless—. Esta  
muchacha me preocupa mucho. Ese Eret no es buena compañía. No me gusta.  
—Sabine, le he contado a Mari la verdad sobre Eret.  
—Mamá, ¿por qué no me lo habíais contado?  
—Astrid no quería —declaró su madre sentándose junto a ella—. Decía que  
bastantes problemas tenías tú como para cargarte con alguno más.  
—Vaya una tonta —murmuró Marinette. Adoraba a su hermana, aunque la sacara  
de sus casillas.  
La puerta se abrió por segunda vez. Era Astrid, y Toothless se lanzó a lamerle la cara.  
—Bueno —dijo indecisa mirando la cara de aquellos tres—. Os pido perdón por  
irme de esa manera pero es que...  
—Astrid —interrumpió Marinette sorprendiéndolos a todos—. ¿Sigue  
apeteciéndote acompañarme a Escocia? 


End file.
